A Treacherous Heart
by Scififan33
Summary: There was more than one traitor in the Citadel, one very close to the Prince. Orders are given to ensure Noctis never reaches Altissia, will he obey or will he listen to his heart. No pairings yet, suggestions welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own FFXV  
Warning: Drugging of characters, not mind control but control of someones body, the Empire has Ardyn and Besithia so they are mean and creepy._

**Chapter 1**

Ignis calmly left the Citadel as he did every day at the same time. He got in his car and drove to a restaurant, going inside to eat as he often did, enjoying the food. He smiled at the waitress when he signed the bill, giving her a generous tip, accepting his receipt before leaving. He then drove home and went into his apartment. In the bathroom he took out the receipt and shone the special light behind it, reading his instructions. He had been expecting it from the moment he had heard of an imperial envoy approaching the King, but still his heart began to pound in anticipation. Finally, he was being activated after a lifetime of service to the Crown. He destroyed the receipt once he had memorised the information, taking a shower before going to bed.

The next morning he woke at his normal time but dressed more casually since it was his day off, though he suspected he'd be summoned at some point. He left his apartment to go for a walk, meandering through the city until he reached the correct place. He entered the code he'd been given and walked inside, green eyes widening ever so slightly behind his glasses as he took in the imposing figure waiting for him. "General," he greeted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Glauca was shocked when the Prince's Adviser himself entered the room. He had known there was another highly placed operative within the Citadel but he had never suspected it could be a member of the Prince's Retinue. "Scientia," he returned, the tone making it a question, was that his true name?

"I assume this is to do with the envoy?" the young man asked and Glauca nodded, pointing to a waiting package.

"The offer of a peace treaty has been made, as a symbol of the peace Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya are to be wed. The King is sending one of the glaive to find her and take her to Altissia, the mission will fail. He plans to send the Prince to Altissia to meet her and allow the wedding to occur in more neutral territory. The Prince is to make it no further than Galdin Quay. Instructions and what you will need to handle them is in the package."

"And Argentum? He is due to take his Oath in two days, if we are sent from the city, he will be included."

"There is a file and instructions for him as well. Questions?"

"I assume we will be met there?"

"A drop ship will be waiting for your signal. The signing is set for May 16th, that is when you will need to act."

"Very well," Scientia took the package and left.

Glauca waited before dismissing his armour and leaving as well. He did not know why the Emperor wanted the Prince alive or how they had put Scientia in place, especially with his tighter Oaths to the Prince. Was that why he had been given the drug for the brat? Because it would not actually harm him and therefore not break the boys oath?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was not hard to act surprised by the news of the treaty and wedding, glancing at Noctis to see how he was taking it. He seemed shocked and Ignis wanted to comfort him. Despite his best efforts, he had come to care for the boy over the years, even knowing he had been put in place to betray him if the order ever came, just like his Uncle before him. He didn't know what the Emperor had planned for him in taking him alive. An Imperial war trophy?

It should make no difference to him, he was a loyal son of the Empire, no matter the softness he felt for the Prince. There was always the chance that once done with Noctis, Ignis could request him. If not, he may be able to keep the others alive and safe…it was silly to think of doing so but Prompto's only 'crime' was being Noctis' only friend and choosing to remain at his side. Gladio had always been the closest threat to his work and they did clash at times but he did not wish him dead either.

He went home with Noctis to help begin packing his apartment for the move back to the Citadel with his new bride. The next day, Prompto took his Oath to Noctis, obviously very nervous but smiling shyly even as Noctis tried to remain stoic for the ceremony. With knowledge of the upcoming wedding, everything felt rushed.

He found himself studying the city over the next days, wondering if he would ever return. Would the Empire take the city and leave the inhabitants to continue their lives but under Imperial rule? That seemed the most likely outcome. If so, perhaps he would return one day, he wasn't sure he'd enjoy living in the cold of Gralea. He knew his part in what was to come, had memorised everything written before destroying it. That was why his family were so valuable, once they knew something they never forgot it. That, and their ability to lie without anyone seeing through them.

When it came time to pack for the trip, he found himself adding things he knew the others cherished but would never think to take on a short trip. Along with clothing for the wedding that would never happen, he ensured that Noctis would have photos of his family, the carbuncle figurine his Father had given him as a child, a cherished book that had belonged to his Mother and even his baby blanket, which Ignis always pretended to not see when putting clothing away in the drawers. Helping Prompto pack, he made sure the Chocobo plushie was included, as well as his cameras and some of the gifts they had given him over the years. He watched him too but he could see no sign of what he had learnt from the file…except that he always kept his right wrist covered, did he know what it meant? Or was he simply ashamed of the mark? He managed to smuggle a few things for Gladio as well, though it was harder. They may never be in a position where he could give them to them, they may all end up executed even, but at least these things would be away from any possible damage in the city. He would have more than just his memories of them if they were executed. He shouldn't be doing it, shouldn't want such mementoes, and yet he could not help himself, it was good this was happening now, he had been there too long, was becoming far too attached.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto lay on the ground exhausted; just able to see where Noct had slumped to the ground using the car as back support, but the legs of a young woman coming into view as she approached the Regalia had Prompto quickly getting back up.

"Hey there, y'all kept a girl waitin'!" she looked around curiously. "Now, which one's the prince?"

Noctis stood up into view from the other side of the Regalia, a little unsteady and Prompto felt a flash of guilt, they should have let Noct steer when they'd been pushing, his back had to be killing him now.

"Aha! Hello, Your Highness. Congrats on your wedding!"

"Not hitched just yet," his friend answered awkwardly and Gladio shifted closer protectively, they didn't know the girl after all.

"Lady Lunafreya's groom-to-be, here in Hammerhead," she grinned and Ignis stepped in.

"Apologies for taking so long."

"You'd best save your apologies for Paw-paw."

"Well, that makes you…" Gladio asked, letting Noctis step back and Prompto stepped up beside him.

"Cindy—Cid's grease-monkey granddaughter."

"Roll 'er in while I'm still young!" An old accented voice called and then a man walked into sight, he was old, kind of cranky looking too. The man looked at the Regalia and shook his head. "Didn't yer daddy tell ya? She's a custom classic, not some beat-up ol' clunker. Prince Noctis."

"Uh, yeah."

"'Prince.' Like they took your old man and kicked the dignity out of him," he snorted and Noctis stared at him in shocked confusion, all of them offended by the man's words.

"What?"

"You got a long way to go, son. And that slack jaw's gettin' you nowhere fast. She's gonna take a while. Y'all get her in and run along," Cid answered, continuing to look over the car before walking away.

Cindy looked after him and sighed before turning back to them. "Y'all heard him! Let's get movin'. Right this way," she smiled at them, motioning for them to follow her. It took some work but they got the Regalia into the garage.

"And now we play the waiting game," Ignis offered.

"Never liked that game," Prompto groaned.

"Never any good at it, either," Noctis gave a slight smile, before looking seriously at Ignis. "Will our funds cover this?"

"They should but will likely leave us with a very tight budget."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis finished washing the dishes and took his seat before the fire with a can of Ebony. The day had gone relatively well, other than the Regalia breaking down. They had successfully dealt with two hunts, found the missing hunter Dave, and were now camping at a Haven in order to finish Dave's hunt in the morning. It would make meeting the deadline more difficult but there was nothing he could do about it with the car out of commission. He fingered the object in his pocket, watching Prompto and Noctis play a round or ten of Kings Knight. They looked like any two young men as they laughed and played. No one would know just by looking at them who they really were.

Watching them…he felt his oaths constricting him - oaths to the Emperor – oaths to Noctis. For the first time, doubt filled his mind. How hard would it be to simply not be in Galdin on the sixteenth? He had a ready-made excuse, no transport. How could he even consider that? His information had not included much but he was Noctis' Adviser for a reason, a tactician. The only reason to hold the treaty signing in Insomnia was to bring down the Wall and take the city. Even if they 'missed' the rendezvous, sooner or later, without Insomnia to support and shelter them, they would be found. He was an excellent liar, he had to be to have survived so long undercover and could possibly convince the Emperor he had done his best, but he would lose all ability to shelter them in any way.

Maybe…maybe he should have gone to the King, thrown himself on his mercy….told him everything he knew or even suspected. Would he have even made it to him alive? Glauca had been in the city and he had the sick feeling that the man was always there. It made sense; the Glaive should have been far more effective than they had been…unless someone had been leaking their plans to the Empire. Glauca was someone high in the Lucian government. He was not the only Agent in the Citadel. He would have likely found an assassins blade between his ribs either before or after he spoke with the King.

His options were gone, he had no choice. Hold to one Oath and betray the other.

"Prompto," he called as the blond went to turn in.

"Yeah Iggy?"

"Here, I meant to give this to you earlier. A welcome to the Crownsguard gift," he held out the package and Prompto's eyes widened but he took it, unwrapping it to find a solid black wrist band finely embossed with the Crownsguard insignia.

"Ignis…" he whispered.

He smiled at the boy and it looked utterly genuine despite his inner hesitance, the last chance to back out of the plan. "Your current one is beginning to look a bit worn and I thought this might help you truly feel like one of us," the lie slipped out so easily. He watched as Prompto grinned, accepting and returning his hug, before the blond vanished into the tent. Forgive me he wanted to say, but he remained silent.

In the morning, Prompto was proudly wearing the new band, covering the barcode on his wrist.

There was no turning back now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey! I see the sea!" Prompto grinned from beside him as they turned the corner.

"I "sea" it too," Noctis laughed from behind him.

"That's Galdin Quay," Ignis glanced at their destination, seeing the fancy resort and ferry dock, houses nearby, likely for the locals and staff.

"Kinda wanna go for a dip," Gladio suggested.

"That a big mountain behind it?" Noctis asked curiously and Ignis glanced over again to see what he meant.

"No, it's an island."

"Nobody goes to Galdin for an island, though. They go to kick back and get massages!"

"And savour the seafood. It's famously delicious." That was one aspect of his position he truly enjoyed, he had come to love cooking and experimenting with recipes.

"Sounds great."

"Somethin' to look forward to." Gladio agreed with the Prince.

Ignis drove down and parked in the parking lot, next to the fuel pump as they were running a little low. They all got out and looked around. Ignis spotted a camper and the tell-tale smoke of a Haven nearby but…it wasn't like they'd need the money anymore anyway. They could have one last luxury before their lives as they knew them ended.

Prompto wandered off and then was obviously looking at something. "Guys! Look at this!" he called in excitement, running back with a newspaper.

House Fleuret Goes High Fashion: Lady Lunafreya's Wedding Dress Designed by Vivienne Westwood!

"A feature on the wedding," Ignis murmured, they had really gone all out to ensure people believed the ruse.

"Get a load of Lady Lunafreya's dress!" Prompto shoved the photo at Noctis who stared at it with slightly wider than normal eyes.

"That's some fancy fabric work. Bet the groom can't wait to see it on his bride-to-be," Gladio teased.

"He's not the only one. She's gonna be an absolute knockout!"

"The dress is bespoke, of course, and comes courtesy of one of Altissia's most foremost fashion designers," Ignis paraphrased for them.

"Bet the food's gonna be pretty damn fancy, too."

"Meh, as long as it's something I can eat," Noctis finally got over his shock at seeing the headline and picture.

"As opposed to dissect?" Ignis asked and Noctis shrugged. If the Emperor wished to torture Noctis, he should try to feed him only vegetables.

"Royally embarrassing. I can't wait to taste some Altissian seafood!" Prompto was almost bouncing in excitement.

"Galdin's famous for fish, too."

"Fish sounds good," Noctis agreed with his Shield.

"So does a balanced meal," he chided them both.

"How 'bout we try some local surf?" Prompto suggested to keep the peace.

"How 'bout we catch some ourselves?" Noctis was eyeing the water and the nearby dock.

"We got bigger fish to fry."

"He's right. In case you forgot, we came here to cast off, not cast a line. However, if we have time before the ferry I see no reason you can't try your hand." He would need to find a way to lose track of time and ensure they missed the ferry if it was due later. The knowledge of what was in his bag weighted heavily on his mind but he had made his choice, he was a loyal servant of the Emperor and he would do his duty….no matter the pain it caused his heart.

They headed for the resort and the ferry wharf that was connected to it, chatting happily. They were greeted by staff and then Ignis saw him, he recognised him immediately, he'd met the man once as a young child before leaving for Insomnia to join his Uncle…Chancellor Izunia. What was he doing in Galdin? Shouldn't he be in Insomnia for the signing? Strange how he looked exactly as Ignis remembered and yet it had been almost fifteen years. The exact same unkempt hair and multiple layers of dark clothing, a strange combination that appeared both fancy and dishevelled, the same hat, everything matched his memory perfectly.

He began to walk towards them and their eyes met, he knew the Chancellor recognised him as well, the slightest of smirks touching his lips before he stopped a few feet from them. "I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"Are we?" Noctis asked warily.

"The boats bring you here."

"What about 'em?" Prompto asked, studying him, and Ignis wondered if Prompto recognised him too. No, there was no indication Prompto had a memory like most in his own family, without that there was no way he could remember things from such a young age, even if he had ever seen him. It was possible, Izunia and Besithia were known to be close, and sometimes young children would remember scents or sounds if not images. And…yes, the Chancellor definitely knew who Prompto was, maybe he'd even provided the file Ignis had memorised.

"Well, they'll not take you forth."

"And what's your story?" Gladio demanded tersely.

"I'm an impatient traveller, ready to turn ship. The ceasefire's getting us nowhere." He turned and tossed a coin at Noctis but Gladio snatched it out of the air before it could get to the Prince.

"What's this? Some sort of souvenir?"

"They make those?"

"What? No."

"Consider it your allowance."

"Yeah, and who's allowing us?"

"A man of no consequence," he smirked, half bowing, before walking away.

"Yeah, right," Noctis shook his head.

Why had the Chancellor been there? They were suspicious of the man and that could make Ignis' mission harder if they remained on edge. Had he come to ensure Ignis would do as ordered?

"You believe what that guy said about the port being closed?"

"I'm sceptical, though I won't discount the possibility," Ignis offered, it would make his day easier though if he didn't need to come up with a way for them to miss the ferry.

"I say we go check it out for ourselves."

Sure enough, the ferries had been halted by the Empire. They spent a few hours hunting for gems for the reporter, Dino, and then returned to allow Noctis to fish. Dino promised to have a ship ready to take them in the morning so Ignis reserved a room with two beds for them for the night. They ate the fish Noctis had caught, using the haven to cook it, and then returned to the resort to relax. Ignis slipped a small bottle from his bag and poured the contents into a bottle before handing it to Gladio, who saluted him with it before drinking, the group laughing and playing games for a while before getting ready for bed.

Ignis subtly observed Gladio, watching the drug begin to take effect. He was soon unconscious in the bed they were to share and Ignis lay beside him, listening to the other two as they whispered for a while before settling down. He silently pulled out his phone and opened the app, hesitating for a split second before swiping the little bar across. He looked up then, seeing Prompto jerk in the bed before going still. He waited, in case the movement had miraculously woken Noctis, but nothing happened.

He got out of bed and went to his bag, removing a hard case. He opened it to see a syringe laying innocently inside, picking it up and walking over to the bed. Noctis lay sprawled on his side, one arm under the pillow, legs tangled with Prompto's who lay on his back. He could not be in a more perfect position. Ignis knelt to get a good look in the low light, his aim needed to be perfect. He reached out and brushed Noctis' hair aside, using his fingers as a guide and then he swiftly inserted the syringe, pressing down on the plunger to inject the contents.

Noctis jerked, tensing. "Wha…" he fell silent, body limp. Ignis waited a few seconds before removing the syringe, wiping the blood away. He used his hand to support the Prince's head and then rolled him onto his back. His eyes were wide open in fear and confusion and then he saw Ignis and the confusion took precedence. The drug had worked exactly as it was meant to, stopping all signals from Noctis' brain to the rest of his body, leaving him completely paralysed and cut off from his magic, obviously unable to even blink. Only automatic functions continued and after a little while he blinked slowly, his body reacting to his eyes becoming dry, his eyes reopening but only half way. He had hoped he would sleep through the injection but obviously that was not the case. The fear in his eyes was becoming terror and…betrayal as Ignis did nothing but watch him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was relieved to get to sleep in an actual bed, he hated camping. He didn't mind sharing the bed with Prompto either, it wasn't like he kicked or snored. They all snickered over Gladio being the first to flop into bed but once he had, Ignis got them moving. He was too nervous to sleep right away, tomorrow he would see Luna again after twelve years…he loved her but he didn't think he was in love with her. Prompto kept him distracted with talk of all the photos he could take in Altissia until Noctis found his eyes closing in sleep. Something pulled him close to waking for a few seconds at some point but when nothing else happened he drifted back into a deep sleep.

He began to stir again as he felt a touch to the back of his head but then there was a swift, sharp pain, the feeling of pressure in his neck and his eyes snapped open. "Wha" he…he couldn't move, he couldn't feel anything. He stared at Prompto's sleeping form in fear, why wasn't he waking up? Iggy…Gladio...had they already been taken out? He tried to reach for his magic, to call an antidote or remedy but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything! Prompto's body moved out of his site and he was staring at the ceiling…someone had rolled him over and he hadn't felt a thing. He was scared and confused but then he saw Ignis above him, had he taken out the attacker? He'd know how to help him, to fix whatever this was…why was he just looking at him?

All he could hear was the sound of his own breathing, the frantic beat of his heart, he tried to speak, to blink, anything. His vision went black for a second and then returned, he'd blinked? But his field of vision was smaller, his eyes weren't open all the way. Still, Ignis just watched him and the fear morphed into terror. Why wasn't Iggy helping him? No…no….he wouldn't…he would never….Ignis lifted his hand and he saw it glint in the moonlight, a syringe. He felt utter despair as it hit him, he'd been betrayed by one of his own Retainers, by his friend, his brother. He wanted to cry, to scream, to rip the magic from Ignis but all he could do was lay there and stare at him. He saw Ignis reach out and then his world went dark, Ignis had closed his eyes.

He didn't know what was happening, why, he had to…he had to do…something? His thoughts lost coherency, becoming tangled and confused, unable to recognise that he'd been hit with Confusion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis hated seeing the emotions in Noctis' eyes so he reached down, seeing the sheer terror at his approaching hand, Noctis obviously realising how vulnerable he was, tears slipping from his eye, but all he did was gently press his eyelids down. It gave Noctis the appearance of being asleep, even though he knew he wasn't. He went through everything they had collected, nothing that could put the Prince to sleep but…he summoned Prompto's gun and removed one of the starshells, breaking it over Noctis, seeing the magic shimmer briefly around his head to show the spell had taken effect. At least in a confused state he would be unaware of what had happened to him, unable to think coherently.

He then turned to Prompto who lay still, breathing deep and evenly. Proof that the device had worked as advertised because otherwise Noctis' cut off cry would have woken him. He looked down at the benign seeming wrist band, Imperial technology. Details had not been provided, just instructions that it needed to cover the barcode and when he had examined it he had seen lines on the inside…lines that would likely match up to such a marking. He opened the app again and tapped a button.

Prompto opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. "Unit 05953234 awaiting orders," his voice was flat, dead, his eyes empty of everything that Ignis had come to equate with the bubbly blond.

"Prompto wake up," Ignis said but there was no reaction. "Unit 05953234, stand up," he ordered and Prompto got up, standing to attention beside the bed, his movements efficient but nothing else. He continued staring straight ahead, blinking very slowly. Ignis watched him, checking his watch to find he was blinking maybe four times a minute, much less than was considered normal. Ignis waited silently but Prompto continued to stand still, face utterly devoid of expression or personality. He didn't know how something being placed over a mere barcode could do so much, it had to be more than simple technology surely. Something embedded in his brain with a control unit in the code perhaps? Surely it would have been detected when he was brought to Insomnia though.

Ignis checked the time before re-dressing in his clothing, and then went to open the balcony door, letting the cool ocean breeze into the room. He used the flashlight on his phone to signal the pickup and then packed up everything, sending it to the Armiger. A squad of MT's soon appeared and moved into the room, hauling Gladio's drugged body up and outside. Another group appeared and Noctis was lifted, limbs flopping all over the place, head falling back at a bad angel.

"Be careful!" he barked at them. "There is to be no damage to any of the prisoners." The MT's looked at him but obviously had been instructed to follow his orders as Noctis' body was shifted into a better position before he was carried away. "Unit 05953234, follow me," he told Prompto, having to glance back to make sure he had obeyed, his bare feet silent. He walked stiffly, just like the MT's Ignis could see ahead of them, arms rigid at his side, gaze fixed ahead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He opened his eyes, why was he awake? He went to close them, to go back to sleep, but nothing happened. He couldn't move, he was scared, terrified, his heart should be pounding madly but it kept a slow, steady, beat, his breathing slow and steady. "Unit 05953234 awaiting orders," he felt the vibration in his throat, it was his voice, but he hadn't said those words. He knew that number though, how could he not when it was branded into his skin? Okay, it was a nightmare, he was dreaming, everything was okay.

"Prompto wake up," that was Iggy's voice and any second he'd wake up to find him leaning over him, waking him from the nightmare but nothing happened. "Unit 05953234, stand up," he ordered firmly and Prompto felt sick, how could Ignis know that number? He felt himself move, obeying the order with no input from him. His limbs felt stiff and he could feel himself standing at rigid attention, staring straight at the wall ahead. The only change was when he blinked but he couldn't even control that. The room was silent, no one hearing him screaming to wake up. What was happening to him? Why wasn't Iggy helping him? Where were Noct and Gladio?

He had no way of keeping track of time in the silent room, trying not to turn into a jabbering wreck as he fought to regain control of his body. Something changed, he could feel a cool breeze, the smell of the sea stronger, the balcony doors had bene opened maybe? Then he heard a new sound…one he had never heard. A kind of rhythmic clanking, from outside he thought, but coming closer. Then the cause walked through his line of sight, towards the other bed and he felt sick, he knew what they were, MT's. What was going on? They moved past again and he saw Gladio being carried between them, his body limp. Was he breathing? He heard more, to the side, the bed…Noct!

"Be careful!" he heard Ignis' voice bark. "There is to be no damage to any of the prisoners."

Prisoners? No…no way, Iggy would never…he was Noctis' Adviser, his oldest friend.

"Unit 05953234, follow me," Ignis' voice gave the command and Prompto felt his body turn to face the open balcony doors. As Ignis walked away he followed, still moving stiffly, limbs rigid, staring right at Ignis' back. Even being unable to move his head or eyes, he made out the dropship as they approached it, could see a group of MT's carrying something up the ramp and then they were walking up it. He could see the shoulder height locking equipment, some of which was occupied by inert MT's and he was terrified to find himself walking towards an empty section, stopping dead in position. He heard the clank of armour around him and then he was being held tightly in place by cold metal.

"Unit 05953234 shut down," an unfamiliar voice commanded and he knew no more.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis turned when he sensed he was no longer being followed, watching Prompto march to the MT restraints and then stand there, as empty as those around him. He showed no sign of awareness as the restraints locked into place, keeping him on his feet, unable to move.

"Unit 05953234 shut down," a familiar voice commanded and Ignis saw Prompto's eyes fall shut. "Well done nephew, I am proud of you," Scipio Scientia offered the rare praise. As far as anyone in Insomnia knew, the man had died five years before when in reality he had simply returned to the Empire.

Ignis turned to his Uncle and smiled at the praise. "I am glad that the charade is finally over, the Prince is not easy to deal with."

"That will be changing," the older man smirked. "We will reach Gralea in a few hours, go get some sleep, you've earned it."

"Yes Uncle," he bowed slightly to the Head of House Scientia and retreated to where he knew there would be accommodation for human crew and passengers. At least none of the three were aware of what was happening to them, small comfort. It was only rigid discipline and training that allowed him to fall quickly asleep, even still dressed in his Crownsguard uniform, only removing his shoes and jacket.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I need ideas please! What would they do with Gladio? Prompto is a curiosity and useful. Noctis they need. But Gladio? I'm almost considering killing him off but I don't really want to, even though he's my least favourite of the boys. _

**Chapter 2**

Ignis felt the change in the engines and got up, making his way to where he knew Noctis and Gladio would be, finding them strapped to stretchers. He brushed his fingers through Noctis' hair before summoning a remedy, lifting the Confusion before anyone could detect it. He left as silently as he arrived, joining his Uncle in the MT bay, seeing Prompto standing in the restraints still, body stiff but eyes closed.

"Unit 05953234 activate," his Uncle commanded and vacant blue eyes snapped open. The ship landed and the restraints released but every MT remained in place.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"The Prince is being given to Besithia. The Emperor believes he is the key to controlling the Crystal."

"The Ring and one of the Royal line are both needed for full control but as heir, he is linked to it."

"And you nephew? Can you still use his magic or have your actions shattered that bond?"

Ignis smirked, summoning a dagger. "He never knew what was happening until it was too late."

"The drug worked then."

"Complete paralysis to the point he could not even blink at will."

"Impressive."

They disembarked, Ignis calling Prompto to him, MT's walking past with the two unconscious men on their stretchers. It was a shock to be blasted in the face by icy wind, he hadn't set foot on the continent since he was a young child, he was used to the far milder weather of Lucis. He moved as quickly as he could inside, noticing Prompto pick up the pace to remain close, kicking himself for not putting his shoes on earlier, Prompto's feet had to be freezing. It was a relief to enter the facility with its warm air, walking quietly down sterile halls.

His Uncle led him to one of the many meeting rooms where a familiar figure stood waiting, dressed exactly as he had been the day before, even wearing his hat despite being in doors.

"Ah! Welcome home young hero," Chancellor Izunia dipped his hat to Ignis who bowed to him.

"Thank you Chancellor but I am no hero, I did my duty," he answered.

"Indeed. I have watched your work closely over the years and I must say I am most impressed. House Scientia is truly a marvel for your infiltration skills." The Chancellor looked over his shoulder to where Prompto stood. "And this is the unit a Lucian spy stole so many years ago." He moved passed Ignis who turned, watching as the extravagant man snapped his fingers before empty eyes. "Such a change from the boy I met at Galdin. Mind keeping an eye on it until Besithia decides its fate?"

"It is no trouble," Ignis agreed. "The silence makes a nice change and I am sure I can find a use for it."

"So long as you leave it unspoiled."

"Of course."

"Rooms have been arranged for you, Commander Scientia," Izunia smirked when Ignis' eyes widened slightly at the rank.

"Thank you Chancellor."

"Besithia has agreed you can observe his work on dear Noctis if you wish. Enjoy reacquainting yourself with life in the Empire. Oh, take the unit by room 834, they'll get it properly serviced."

"Thank you," he bowed to the Chancellor and then his Uncle, turning to go. "Unit 05953234 follow me," he told Prompto as he left the meeting room. He headed for rom 834 and two men in lab coats were waiting, one taking Prompto away.

"It'll be ready for pickup tomorrow. The requested surgery will be done tonight."

"Surgery?"

"Yes Commander, to have hardware installed."

"Oh? I thought that had to be done when units were young?" he kept his tone mildly curious, even as he felt a slight pain in his heart, forcing himself to ignore it.

"Nutrition and fluid ports can be added at almost any age, easier and cheaper than having to feed it."

"I see, that will save time." He nodded as if pleased by that.

He then went to the quartermaster where he picked up his own uniform, new phone, and other miscellaneous pieces of equipment he needed. He then went to his room and looked around, subtly searching for any surveillance, relieved to find none. He went into the small bathroom to shower and change into his uniform, staring at himself in the mirror. It had been a very long time since he had worn the white of the Imperial military and even then he had been a child so it had been very simple, with no rank. He removed the glasses he didn't actually need and sent them to the Armiger while removing his bag to unpack a few things. He didn't know how long he would be at the facility but it didn't make sense to be living out of a bag.

He left his rooms to acquaint himself with the facility and to keep his mind off what was happening to the three Lucians until it was time to turn in for the evening, taking his meal in the mess set aside for human military personal, there was no way he was eating with the scientists.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was terrified as he was taken away from Ignis, not that he really wanted to be anywhere near the traitor but…he was at least a semi-known enemy (not his friend! Never his friend…no matter how much he had helped him since they had met) which was better than being in the hands of scientists. His clothing was cut from his body and he was glad he wasn't in his uniform; he didn't want them to touch the outfit Noct had helped him design in anticipation of his passing his exams. He was utterly humiliated, knowing he had soiled himself during however long he had been unaware on the ship but that was dealt with as they hosed him down with ice cold water and then blasted hot air to dry him off. He heard the noise of something mechanical and then he felt something running over his head. Were they…cutting his hair?

Then he was taken to another room and laid out on a metal table, feeling cold metal secure his wrists and ankles, he couldn't move so being restrained seemed pointless. He heard people moving around and he hated it, he was naked, exposed to anyone who wanted to look. He tried to concentrate on what they were saying but it was hard when he was trying not to panic.

He screamed as he felt something cut into his body but there was no sound. He felt his body jerk in reaction, despite the order to remain still. If he wasn't being overwhelmed by pain he would be happy to know the control wasn't absolute, that his body would still react involuntarily to some things. He just wanted it to stop!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis got up and dressed in his uniform before going to eat, his phone beeping with a message as he was finishing. He looked at it and then headed back to the room he had left Prompto at. He entered and found it empty so he leant against the wall. After a few minutes a man in scrubs walked out with Prompto just behind him.

Ignis kept his face blank as he saw Prompto's shaved head, his skin paler than normal, his pyjamas replaced by a skin-tight white body suit with boots, though he still wore the fused-on wrist band. The change in appearance was shocking but anyone who knew him would still recognise him. He was then handed a case with pre-filled syringes as well as a larger case with nutrition and hydration packs.

"One every morning," he was told. "To stop infection and ensure its body does not reject the hardware. Bring it back in a week for a check-up. Ports can be used immediately. A waste unit was also installed," he sneered slightly and Ignis nodded calmly.

"Understood." In a way, it was good to know he wouldn't have to order Prompto to use the bathroom but it was also very dehumanising, though that was likely the point. He'd noticed the slight smell when he'd dropped him off since he hadn't used a bathroom since before going to bed in Galdin, knew if Prompto was aware he would have been utterly ashamed of that.

"Follow me, Unit 05953234," he ordered and he heard the solid impact of booted feet behind him as he walked back to his room. He locked the door and turned to face him, reaching out to touch his cheek, finding his skin cooler than normal, blood loss? "I…" what could he say? He shook his head and stepped back, turning away. "Unit 05953234 shut down," he commanded. When he looked back, Prompto was standing in place, eyes closed.

He left his rooms, not wanting to stay in there with what may as well be a machine. He checked back a few hours later, the boy had just had major surgery after all and there could be complications. He undid the bodysuit and peeled it down his legs, finding the newly installed ports and the stitches marking where the waste disposal unit had been installed. He then summoned a hi-potion but then hesitated, sending it back before bringing out a normal potion. He broke it over his side and watched the liquid soak into his skin, the inflammation around the ports going down, the skin sealing. The stitched wound looked older too. The potion wasn't enough to fully heal him but it should be enough to keep him from getting an infection or being in much pain. If asked he could honestly say he did not want to have to deal with caring for the wounds.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He wasn't sure how long it had been, trapped in the dark and unable to feel anything. He didn't know what was happening and it was terrifying. Why was this happening? Why had Ignis…he suddenly found himself staring up at a white ceiling.

"Good evening Prince Noctis," an old man leant over him, smirking. He moved out of sight and then Noctis' field of vision changed from the ceiling to what appeared to be some sort of lab….Ignis leaning against the wall, watching with cool eyes, his glasses gone. Standing rigidly beside him was Prompto but it actually took him a second to recognise his best friend; his hair had been shaved so short he was almost bald and his face was blank, even his eyes…..they stared right at him with no sign of recognition or even real awareness. What had they done to him?

Ignis looked from him to Prompto and then smirked. "You should be careful who, or should I say what, you befriend, your Highness."

"It was good of you to bring it with you and allow me to collect stolen property. Granted, it will never be what it was created to be but it has its uses as it is," the strange old man added and Noctis struggled to make sense of what they were saying.

"Haven't you ever wondered why he never lets his right wrist be seen?" Ignis asked. "Or where MT's come from?"

His mind put those two questions together and he felt sick. No…it wasn't true…not Prompto. Not his best friend, it was a trick, it had to be. They'd drugged him with something, like they had him, that was all. Prompto would be as scared as he was so he had to be strong for him.

"The Emperor desires control of the Crystal, but you would never willing give us such a thing would you?"

He'd die first and obviously they could tell.

"Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself. Research Chief Verstael Besithia, I take it you've heard of me?"

Yeah, he had, the mad scientist behind a lot of sickening developments. Being in his lab… he focused on Ignis and Prompto again, realising for the first time that Ignis was dressed in Imperial white.

"Of course, you already know Commander Scientia," Besithia added, obviously able to see the way Noct was concentrating on Ignis. "After having to suffer with dealing with you for so long, I thought he should be allowed to witness your…..demise, I suppose you could call it." he moved away and then returned with two syringes. "I believe you will like the contents of this one," he held one up. "The antidote to the drug the Commander gave you, without this you will remain as you are for life. It also takes more than one dose to reverse the effects."

There went the idea of attacking as soon as it was administered, he was outnumbered but one of those was a scientist and old. He wasn't sure what had been done to Prompto, if he would fight him or simply remain standing there. Ig…Scientia was the real threat in the room, he knew all of Noctis' abilities, his moves, they had trained together for too long. Not to mention, he still had access to his magic, he knew it despite being cut off, he would know if any of them was cut off. Who knew what skills he had that he had never shown. Gladio…where was Gladio? Was he alive? Dead? No, he would know if he had died, he would.

"This one however, I do not think you will like at all," he continued. "Did you know that there are different kinds of memory within the human mind? I won't bore you with the details," he patted Noctis' head, not that he could feel it. "This particular concoction targets the areas of brain that deal with memory, specifically personal memory. Memories of who you are, your past, the people you know, all of those types of memories are what the drug targets, destroying them," he smirked. "You will be left no memory of your life before this lab."

Noctis felt terror threatening to swamp his mind. No, please no. With no memory…he would not know they were the enemy. He forced himself to focus, staring at Ignis and for a second the smirk faltered, something flashing in his eyes. Please, he begged, help me. He would forgive anything if Ignis would act. Cold green eyes flickered with something…pity? He didn't want his pity.

"Unfortunately, it will also damage your ability to create and retain new memories but nothing is perfect." He put aside the antidote syringe and then lifted clear tubing, Noctis couldn't see but he knew what that was, an IV.

He wanted to scream, to fight, he could hear his heart pounding in terror, knew all that would do was circulate the drug quicker. How many doses were needed? Would it work immediately? Would it be gradual, leaving him aware of what was happening but unable to stop it? Please…..anyone…Besithia lifted up the section that allowed for things to be injected directly into the line and inserted the syringe, injecting the liquid within. If he could, he'd be panting in fear as the pinkish liquid flowed down the tube and out of his line of sight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis leant against the wall, watching. He did wonder why it had taken three days for the man to begin after how eager he had been to have Noctis in his grasp. He didn't know what Besithia had planned for the Prince but he had been granted permission to observe, been welcomed actually and told to bring Prompto. There was an obvious reason, to break his spirit and prove rescue was not coming. He hadn't seen Gladio since they had arrived at the facility, or his Uncle, so the man was likely handling the Shield's fate.

So far, he had been able to keep Prompto at his side, leaving him 'shut down' much of the time. He didn't know if the boy was aware or not but if he was then that state was the only kindness he could give. Using the packs and ports made feeding and keeping him hydrated easy, with the wounds not fully heled he'd had to give him what amounted to a sponge bath but he had kept it as clinical as possible. Once he was healed, it should be simple enough to instruct him to wash himself….could his body still follow actions that Prompto knew how to do?

He had assumed with Besithia involved that some kind of chemical restraint would be used on Noctis to keep him under control and he felt uneasy when the scientist held up the antidote to the paralytic. To be giving him back motor control and access to his magic…it would never happen unless the Prince was incapable of resisting. Then the contents of the second syringe were explained and he could see the sheer terror in dark blue eyes, eyes that refocused on him and he knew that for a second, staring into eyes he knew so well, at the boy he had helped raise, his smirk faltered briefly. This was an abomination, as bad or worse than the MT project. The man was going to kill Noctis in every way that mattered, all that would be left was the skills Noctis had spent his life honing. With no memory of who he was he would have no reason to resist or disobey.

Dark blue eyes begged for help but he remained still as the syringes contents were injected into the IV line in the Prince's arm.

"How quickly will it work?" he asked, ensuring he sounded mildly curious.

"Like the antidote it will take multiple doses to completely destroy the connections in his brain." He picked up the antidote syringe and injected it. "The effects will become greater with each injection, although the first memories destroyed will be anything up to this last year, otherwise the effect is rather random. Given his age, it will likely take between seven and ten doses to leave him with no memory."

A tear slipped free from Noctis' eye but then his eyes lost focus, pupils swallowing the iris almost totally. The monitor that had been beeping rapidly slowed, reflecting his heart rate.

Besithia leant in, observing. "Good, very good. When he comes out of that state he won't remember any of this," he laughed. "Seeing you in uniform will be quite the shock. I have work to do, have fun when he wakes. Keep him relatively calm though, too much stress with these drugs can be deadly," the warning was serious and Ignis nodded.

Ignis watched him go and then walked over to the table Noctis was strapped to, studying him. He knew there would be cameras in the room, watching his every move. He took Noct's chin in his hand, turning his head from side to side, studying him. His pupils had now shrunk to tiny dots, his eyes unfocused, glassy, as the drug wreaked havoc in his mind. His handling of Noctis would look rough to anyone watching but his hold was gentle.

He hadn't expected this at all. How much would Noctis forget with even one dose? There was nothing he could do to stop it. Did he want to stop it? He….he didn't know. Even if he did want to save him, with Noctis paralysed they would never make it out. Prompto was no more than an obedient toy now and he didn't know where Gladio was or what was being done to him.

Without his memories, Noctis would have no reason to not like his life in the Empire, if they treated him well. They could turn him into a loyal citizen, depending on how badly his ability to make new memories was effected. He could have a reasonable quality of life, maybe even a type of happiness, unless they simply used him and then killed him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched and heard it all, he could see the terror in Noct's eyes as the drug was explained and he wanted to scream. He mentally begged Ignis to intervene, to save Noctis. His life didn't matter, he would gladly obey any order to stop this from happening but Ignis remained where he was, out of Prompto's line of sight. He saw the tear and then Noctis' eyes lost focus, the scientist finally leaving, and only then did Ignis move, walking over to where Noctis lay restrained on the elevated table. He wanted to snarl when Ignis grabbed Noct's chin and roughly moved his head around. Had everything been an act, didn't he care at all for any of them?

He was so scared. Hearing that man mention MT's… it was easy to put the pieces together that he'd ignored as much as he could all his life. It had been harder to ignore since being brought to this place though, the surgery... he didn't want to believe it but, he was one of them. The wrist band he'd been so happy to accept had obviously done something to him to make him like this.

He had seen the horror in Noct's eyes as they stared at each other, was it at what he was? That he had let an MT so close? Or had it been because of what had been done to him now? Surely Noctis knew he would never willingly betray him, would have gladly shot everyone in the room to save him. Or did he think Prompto had never been real, just a machine sent to get close to him? He had wanted so badly to let him know he was aware, that he would do anything to save him, if only he could just move!

"It's alright Noct, I'm here. You were in an accident, don't try to move," Ignis suddenly spoke, voice soothing and calm, and Prompto realised Noctis must have regained awareness. How much had he forgotten already? Recent events obviously. He couldn't see him and Noct couldn't see him either, Ignis blocking their view of each other. It made sense, if Noctis saw him he would know immediately that something was very wrong.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched as Noctis' eyes regained focus and clarity, only to become terrified, the younger male obviously realising he couldn't move. "It's alright Noct, I'm here. You were in an accident, don't try to move," he soothed, lying to him, it was the best way to keep him calm. He ran his fingers through lank black hair even though Noct wouldn't be able to feel it, but he could see his arm moving. "Your spine was damaged so you've been given drugs to keep you from moving and making it worse." Would he buy that? Yes, some of the panic was fading, his heartrate dropping in speed, Noctis trusting his word without hesitation. "Try and get some sleep," he murmured, letting his hand pass over Noctis' eyes, closing them. "I'll be here."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He couldn't move…why couldn't he move? What was happening? There was a blurry figure leaning over him but then it slowly came into focus, Iggy. He tried to speak, to ask what was happening, but he couldn't even do that and he felt the panic building.

"It's alright Noct, I'm here. You were in an accident, don't try to move," Ignis explained gently, his hand moving to just above where he could see, a familiar motion, was Iggy petting his hair? He couldn't feel it! "Your spine was damaged so you've been given drugs to keep you from moving and making it worse." He listened to Ignis, relaxing a little. Okay, he was drugged, not paralysed. An accident? Why couldn't he remember? Trauma? He barely remembered the daemon attack from when he was a kid after all. But another spinal injury… and this time he had no way to get help from an Oracle. "Try and get some sleep," he suggested and Noctis knew it was smart, he would heal better if he slept but he was scared, he couldn't even close his eyes. He saw Ignis' hand and then everything was dark. "I'll be here," he promised and Noctis trusted him to keep his word, to stay, he was so tired and confused….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched him, unable to tell if he was asleep or awake, but gradually his heartrate dropped into a slow and steady rhythm. He stepped back and looked at where Prompto still stood, waiting to be ordered. "Unit 05953234 follow me," he left the lab, able to hear Prompto's boots as he followed.

He returned to the room he had been given and made a new sweep but there was no surveillance. He locked the door and watched Prompto just stand where he had stopped. "Unit 05953234 sit on the chair," he told him and Prompto moved, sitting rigidly in the chair, hands hanging by his side.

Ignis sat on the bed, their knees touching and then grasped Prompto's hands, moving them into the boys lap before reaching into the Armiger. He placed the object into Prompto's hands, squeezing them around it. He'd avoided interacting with Prompto as much as possible, despite being in the same room, but after watching that, he wanted to offer him some kind of comfort, if he was in any way aware.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was nice to sit down, he hurt from standing all the time, at least he thought he had been standing all the time. There were those times, when he was told to shut down, that he had no awareness of anything but he didn't think he was off his feet then because the pain was never any better. He felt Ignis' knees against his as the man sat on the bed facing him. His hands were taken and placed in his lap before he heard the noise of something being called from the Armiger. He would be scared it was a weapon except the man from Galdin, who Ignis had called Chancellor, had warned he was to be left unspoiled. And….he was almost positive Ignis had used a potion on him after the surgery because the pain was a lot less when he had been given the activation phrase next.

He felt something soft being placed in his hands and then Ignis' hands were pressing his around it. He could faintly smell something too, familiar…home…

"Unit 05953234 look down," Ignis' voice was…softer this time and Prompto's body obeyed, letting him see what he was holding…his stuffed Chocobo. He hadn't packed it though so how? He felt something wet trickle down his cheek. "Prompto?" Ignis whispered and then he felt a hand gently wipe the wetness away before pressing gently against his cheek and he wanted to press into it. No one had touched him since gently he'd woken to find himself trapped in his body. His head was tipped up and he stared into green eyes that no longer hid behind glasses, Ignis' gaze searching his. "You're still in there, aren't you?" he asked and Prompto wanted to answer, to beg for help, for him to make it stop, anything.

He would forgive Ignis everything if he would take the band off and help him save Noct. He felt Ignis' fingers stroke the edge of the band and he wanted to tell him to take it off, cut off his hand if he had to.

Ignis stared at him, considering something. "Unit 05953234, relax your body," he ordered and Prompto felt the stiffness leave him, his body slumping in the chair, a persistent ache fading some.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Seeing a tear fall from vacant eyes shocked him. He had hoped Prompto was unaware of what was happening, that he had been supressed by the activation or even wiped clean, but MT's didn't cry. "Prompto," he whispered, gently wiped the tear away, before pressing his hand to his cheek. Was that? Had a muscle twitched slightly under his hand? It didn't mean anything, the body sometimes caused muscle twitches, it wasn't conclusive. Even the tear could theoretically mean nothing more than something irritating that eye. But it had happened when he saw the plush, a beloved childhood memento.

He gently tipped Prompto's head back up, the boy not fighting or helping, empty eyes staring into his own even as he searched for any spark of awareness, some sign. "You're still in there, aren't you?" he asked but there was no reaction, no change. He found himself fingering the band on Prompto's wrist but there was no give. He'd seen his Uncle check it when they first arrived at the facility, the band would not come off, there was no way to remove it without physically removing Prompto's wrist and even then, would it undo this?

"Unit 05953234, relax your body," he ordered gently, watching as Prompto slumped in the chair, rigid limbs relaxing. The human body was not meant to remain so stiff, his muscles had to be in agony from that and standing all the time. He shifted back on the bed and lifted one of Prompto's legs, removing his boot and sock, pressing his fingers into tense muscles, massaging them. "I am sorry Prompto," he whispered. "Orders are orders, I did not know it would do this to you though. I will see if I can have you permanently assigned to me. There will be no rescue, Insomnia has fallen, King Regis is dead. The Kingdom of Lucis is now a part of the Empire." He moved on to the other foot and then began working his way up his legs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Part of him wanted to lash out and kick Ignis in the face, not that he could actually move, but the massage felt really good, helping release the tension in his muscles. Hearing him state that the King was dead, that Insomnia…didn't he care at all? How could he just state that and yet be so gentle in how he was treating him, giving him his plushie? He had thought he knew Ignis but now he was just so confused.

The idea of being given to an Imperial terrified him, they could order him to do anything and he would obey. He at least kind of knew Ignis? But Noct…Ignis had just stood by and let him be drugged, was letting them wipe Noctis' memories in order to use him. He wouldn't be Noct then, would he be like him, obeying orders? Would he be like an innocent kid? He wanted to go to sleep and wake up back in his crummy apartment or the hotel in Galdin, for things to make sense again. Another tear fell silently.

Ignis worked out the muscles in his arms and legs, then his shoulder and neck before moving out of his line of sight. He moved around a bit and then Prompto was lifted from the chair and carried across the room, body limp in his arms. He was lowered down and laid out. He could feel the floor under a few layers of blankets, felt another being used to cover him, his head resting on a pillow. Ignis left and then returned, tucking the Chocobo under his arm. "This should help your muscles and be more comfortable. Unit 05953234 shut down," he heard and his world went dark.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_So I've had lots of hits but only 3 reviews on 2 sites. Does no one like it once they read it? _

_Warning: two people considering non-con with a character incapable of saying no or fighting them off._

**Chapter 3**

He was scared, he couldn't move, couldn't do anything but looked around as much as he could when he couldn't move his head, eyes flicking from side to side as he tried to see more. He wanted his Dad or Iggy. The room was white and smelt kind of like a hospital, he could hear a heart monitor close by, but the strange man didn't seem like a doctor. Where was Gladio? Prompto not being there made sense, if he was in the Citadel's own hospital, Prom didn't have clearance yet. Had Gladio been hurt?

He felt himself relax as suddenly he could see Ignis but something was wrong….he looked…different.

"It's alright Noct," Ignis whispered. "Just relax."

He blinked slowly, wanting to ask what had happened, what was going on. It felt like…something was missing, like he'd forgotten.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto followed Ignis through the halls of the strange place they were staying in. it was cold, impersonal, and there were MT's everywhere. He felt sick every time he saw one because he knew he acted like them now. At least his eyes weren't red, were they? Not like he'd seen a mirror.

He just felt so lost all the time, unsure of everything. Ignis was the enemy but he'd made him a bed on the floor, gave him his Chocobo, wiped his tears…it was all so contradictory. He hadn't seen Noct since that first 'treatment', Ignis leaving him behind last time, though he had spoken of what had happened, that Noct still believed him when told he was in hospital because he'd been badly injured. If Noct saw him, he'd know something was wrong, was that why Ignis left him behind?

They walked into the room and he felt a surge of dread as man in lab coats appeared, taking him away. He was stripped again but this time left standing as gloved hands pressed into his body, around the horrible ports and then near his groin where the stitches was. He felt tugging after a while where the stitches were, they were being removed?

"It's healed better than expected."

"Commander said he used on of those Lucian 'potions' on it, didn't want to have to deal with cleaning the sites."

He listened to them as they worked, running tests as they pleased. He wasn't an it! he wasn't! He was Prompto Argentum.

"Hear the new Commander's rather taken with this unit, you don't think…"

There was a snort. "He's a Scientia, they're all a bit off. Poor guys been stuck in Insomnia for years. Wouldn't blame him if he did, not like it can object. I hear he even had to treat the thing like it was human while there."

Prompto felt sick as he realised what they were saying, that Ignis….he wouldn't, would he? He could do anything after giving the shut down command. Could he order him to forget something? Prompto had been attracted to him, he'd been attracted to all the guys, he couldn't help it. Just like he thought Cindy was a goddess. Just because he was attracted to someone didn't mean he'd want sex with them, he just admired pretty things and people. He'd always known he had no chance with anyone he found attractive. He'd never been with anyone and now…were they going to do it? Where was Iggy? Please…please save him.

"It'd be nice to have an obedient partner who can't complain."

"No thanks, I'm not having sex with a machine."

"Yeah but this one's not a machine, in body at least."

"I'd rather get my hands on his Highness, have you seen him? I heard his memory is being destroyed so once that's done it wouldn't be that hard to get him into bed willingly."

"Right, and then executed for taking the Emperor's toy. And if not his, then the Chancellor's."

"Guess you're right. Think we've got time for a bit of fun with it?"

No! No, no, no…he could feel a hand skim over his chest, could he throw up even when ordered to be still?

"You don't," was the answer and he could have sobbed in relief.

"Commander!" he heard the fear in their voices as they addressed Ignis.

"Have you finished the exam?" Ignis demanded, voice cold. "Then leave," he ordered. There was the sound of rushed footsteps then nothing. Ignis moved into view, looking at his face. Then he bent down and he felt sure hands, pulling his clothing back up, pushing his arms into the sleeves. He could see the anger in green eyes and he wanted to ask if Ignis had… "Follow me Unit 05953234," he commanded and Prompto obeyed as always. They made it back to the familiar room and he was led to his chair. "Sit down," when it was just them, as long as his tone was firm, he didn't have to use the unit number for Prompto's body to obey. His Chocobo was pressed into his hands and he felt immediate calm at getting to hold his old toy.

Then Ignis had a hand pressed to his cheek, his eyes serious as he looked into Prompto's. "Maybe I am seeing things, reactions I can take as meaning you are aware when there's no proof," he admitted, tone gentle. "I have never, I would never, do that to you. Whatever you think of me now, please, believe that. I despise the very idea of rape and that is what it would be," he took a deep, calming breath. "I don't know if this will work," Ignis admitted before nodding. "Unit 05953234 has anyone in this base touched you in a sexual manner?"

"No Sir," Prompto was shocked to hear his own voice again, even if it sounded weird, flat and raspy from not speaking for how long? He saw the relief on Ignis' face at his answer.

"Good, that is good. At least those idiots removed your stitches and checked your health first. I will be reporting them for inappropriate conduct."

Prompto was relieved, surely that mean he'd never see them again? Or would it be brushed aside because they saw him as just another MT, with no rights or emotions? He was glad that Ignis was against rape, even in Lucis it happened, especially with prisoners. Not that it had been allowed and the punishment if caught was severe, but it was impossible to stamp such crimes out fully. He wanted to tell Ignis he hadn't been the only one they were thinking of, but Noctis was kept under surveillance, right?

Ignis stood and drew him up, walking him to his bed on the floor, tucking the blankets around his body, running his fingers through the short stubble of his hair. "Relax your body and shut down," he ordered and Prompto was grateful to feel himself go limp, the darkness swallowing him, keeping him from thinking too much on what had almost happened.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn stood in the room, staring at the sedated body of the Chosen King. He walked over and then reached out to lift his chin, getting a really good look at his face. It was amazing that after two thousand years this boy looked so much like Somnus. Perhaps the Astrals simply liked the symmetry of both Chosen Kings looking alike.

A smirk touched his lips, perhaps this was even better vengeance that killing him as the King of Light. He would let the Emperor use the boy to try and understand the Crystal, it wouldn't work. Without his memories he could not be allowed to wear the Ring, even if they had, just in case the Lucii could somehow heal him. Better to destroy both Ring and Crystal and keep the Prince for himself. If he could make and retain new memories then he could be useful as a servant or pet or something.

He was impressed by the Scientia boy, to have so thoroughly fooled the entire government of Lucis. To remain loyal to his Emperor after so long living under Lucis Caelum rule…that was sheer stubborn loyalty, or perhaps stupidity? He hated bis brother's descendants but even he could admit they were the better rulers. He had seen the way the young man kept the MT close, trying to keep it safe. It would make a fine gift for such a loyal spy. He did wonder if Scientia actually felt something for it or perhaps it was the want to keep something familiar with him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

He wanted to go home….he didn't know how long he'd been there, in the hospital, but he wanted his Dad, his friends. He was scared and lonely, a whimper slipping from him. He wanted the happy blond boy too…he was his friend? Nothing made sense.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis heard the whimper from Noctis, the antidote was working then if he could make a noise now. He ignored Besithia who was muttering at one of his machines, walking over to look down at Noctis, seeing his eyes moving, trying to see everything. Their eyes met and there was more confusion than recognition. He reached out to touch his cheek and Noctis stared up at him with wide eyes, his face shifting slightly, almost an expression, bewilderment, like he thought he recognised Ignis, but wasn't entirely sure. Which meant that his memories of Ignis as an adult were likely gone. He had attended all three injection sessions since he was able to calm the Prince, especially since he didn't remember that Ignis was the reason for his condition. When not in the lab for 'treatment', he was being kept sedated. With too much stress being dangerous and the Emperor wanting him alive and in good physical condition, it was necessary to do what it took to keep him calm. "Calm down Noctis, you're alright," he soothed. "Just relax and let the doctor work, you'll feel better soon."

He saw the rapid blink, the tears in his eyes and then Besithia joined him. "Very good progress," the man smirked.

"Noctis, can you blink twice?" Ignis asked and the Prince stared at them but then blinked twice. "Alright, one blink for no, two for yes." Two blinks were given. "Do you know who the man beside me is?" he asked and there was one blink. "And me?" he pushed, Noctis stared at him and blinked three times. "You don't know?" two blinks. "I see."

"Blink as many times as your age," Besithia told him and Noctis seemed to hesitate before beginning to blink, fourteen times.

Ignis glanced at the scientist, seeing his pride in that answer, after only three doses Noctis had lost six years of age mentally, though he likely had some stray memories from those years since the erasure wasn't chronological in nature. Ignis had been a staple in his life even then but Noctis would be expecting an older teen, not a grown man which explained his confusion. The syringes were prepared and Ignis watched as Noctis succumbed to the latest dose, losing all awareness of what was happening even as the next dose of antidote was administered and then Besithia left the room.

Ignis was surprised when Noctis' head shifted to the side, his eyes blinking rapidly, as he regained awareness. He ran his fingers through his hair, despite its unwashed state and he felt the Prince press into it ever so slightly. His lips parted slightly, tongue trying to moisten them.

"D…..d…..a…."

It was barely audible but it was obvious who he was asking for. Ignis moved away and went to the sink, wetting a cloth, returning to dab at dry lips with it. The IV kept him hydrated but the drugs were likely drying his mouth out despite that. Seeing fear and confusion in his eyes was becoming very normal and it tugged at him, he had spent so many years caring for his every hurt, comforting him after nightmares. He had never meant to get attached but he had. For now, he could excuse his behaviour if anyone pressed as simply working to keep the younger male calm as Besithia ordered.

Since returning, he was beginning to see things he could not agree with. How had his Uncle dealt with the transition and differences between the nations? He was too nervous to ask. If he was to give any shelter to them he could not come under any suspicion. If he acted right, played things well, there was a chance that maybe he could keep Noctis with him. With the war over he could retire after a time to the old family estate and look after them. He kept speaking softly to Noctis, stroking his hair until he was once again sedated and moved.

He then returned to his room to find Prompto where he had left him, asleep in a chair, at least he hoped being shut down was like sleep. "Unit 05953234 activate," he murmured and Prompto's eyes snapped open, body stiffening though he remained lying on his blankets. Ignis gently ran his hand through his shorn hair, hoping to offered some comfort. He did have to wonder…was Prompto even sane? Locked in his own mind, unable to do anything….there was no guarantee he could actually feel anything though he seemed able to see and hear. He took the toy from him and tugged him to his feet, leading him to his chair where he was sat down and then he returned the toy.

"Noctis managed to move his head today, as well attempt to speak," he offered while setting up a nutrient pack, letting it drain into the appropriate port. "His memory is going…he believed himself to be fourteen before the dose was given. I…I do not believe it will take as long as first estimated to entirely wipe his memory, which has only one positive in that there will be less damage to his ability to retain new memories. I know what you would say if you could speak, you would yell and scream at me….tell me to save him," he paused and took the empty pouch out, placing a hydration pack in.

"My presence is tolerated when Noctis is awake because despite no longer being sure of my identity, I am still able to calm him. The drugs he is being given can be very dangerous if his body is put under too much stress, that is why he is kept sedated most of the time. Even…even if I wished to, any attempt to 'rescue' him would likely kill him, and even if he could be removed from the base, the temperature outside is freezing."

It was far too late for regrets and second thoughts, the peaceful city he had secretly scorned while also loving was gone, those he had called friend would hate him. Sometimes, he wondered who had survived the devastation the daemons and MT's had unleashed in the city. He now knew Drautos had been Glauca which truly made a lot of sense, and meant it was likely most if not all of the Glaive had fallen. The Crownsguard, used to protect the people, may have more survivors. The Marshal? He knew Noctis had been declared dead but some would know he had been sent from the city ahead of time. What would they do when they realised he hadn't been seen since Galdin? Assume they had all perished? Even if they thought the Empire had captured them, there were too many places in Lucis alone to look, let alone Niflheim itself.

Even if somehow they were located, what would they do with a Prince who had the memories of a child? Maybe none at all by then? It would be all but impossible to keep him living on the run or safely hidden somewhere. Ignis knew any rescue party would take one look at him and kill him and perhaps…he deserved it. What would they do to Prompto though? Assume he was the enemy and kill him too? Ignis shook his head, it was silly to ponder such things when it would never happen.

"I do not know where Gladio is, my Uncle is handling him. All I know is that he is alive and physically healthy. Perhaps he too is being given the memory drug, I have no way to find out. And I am not sure if you would find such news a comfort or not."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto listened to Ignis, clinging onto his words. Ignis was the only person he ever saw now, the man keeping him in his rooms. He even gave the shutdown command every evening and if he was going to be out of his rooms for too long…he hated it, but he was grateful. He was scared he was going crazy because even when Ignis was there and talking, sometimes he couldn't focus on the words, everything confused and hazy. The softness of his Chocobo helped, he would love to be able to hug it to his chest and inhale the familiar scent.

He hated Ignis, he did….but he was his only lifeline. Who knew what would happen to him without his efforts to shield him? Now Noctis wouldn't remember him, not if he'd lost so much of his memory. Gladio was somewhere undergoing who knew what. All he had was Ignis. Would he tire of caring for him and hand him over to someone else one day?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis looked up, seeing tears in Prompto's eyes. He stood and then tugged Prompto up from the chair, staring down into dull blue eyes. They had always been such a bright colour but without the spark of personality they had dulled. Prompto's hands remained wrapped around his toy even as more tears slipped free, there was no mistaking it, he was crying. "Prompto," he settled a hand in the hair that was beginning to grow back slowly, gently running his fingers through the stubble.

He tried to keep touches to a minimum, assuming Prompto would hate being touched by him. He also didn't want to distress him after what he had walked in on in the lab, if he had decided to wait even five more minutes… He wished Prompto hadn't taken his Oath when he had, that he had been left behind in the city, then he would never have known his fate. He could think back on the blond fondly and imagine he was one of those who made it out and was happily living at a Chocobo ranch or taking photos for a living. He had never resented the boy, had been drawn in by his happy, bubbly personality and the quiet pain and loneliness he hid behind it.

Ignis gently wiped the tears away before stepping in and wrapping his arms around him, guiding his head to his shoulder, hand rubbing his back, the other arm wrapped firmly around his waist, hugging him.

,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stood limp in Ignis' hold, unable to respond to what was definitely a hug or stop the tears that fell silently. The feel of Ignis' hand in his hair was always nice, the main way Ignis touched him anymore when not using a hand to guide him without having to give a command. He knew he shouldn't like it, should want Ignis to never touch him but…he was the only person he ever saw and the idea of never being touched, of not feeling something outside of memory, it terrified him. Was he going crazy? Maybe one day the control over him wouldn't be needed, he'd do anything Ignis asked so long as he would touch him, speak to him like a person.

"I won't let anyone take you without a fight," Ignis whispered and Prompto felt relieved. At least he knew how ignis would treat him. he had to care about him at least a little, right? He'd said he hadn't known what the band would do to him, he looked after him when he didn't have to, tried to comfort him…maybe….he wasn't the enemy?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Something was wrong, beyond the fact he could barely move his head, couldn't feel most of his body. He felt foggy…painkillers? Why if he couldn't feel anything? He could hear someone moving around the room, the beeping of the heart monitor. It was so hard to think but he had to…Dad always said that thinking was important for a…for….he couldn't remember, he knew it was important. What was wrong with him?

He didn't hear the beeping speed up, too busy trying to think.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis straightened up as the beeping sped up, proving Noctis was awake. He walked over, leaving Besithia to his work, gently stroking Noctis' cheek, blue eyes flying open at his touch. There was no recognition at all in those eyes, he was now a total stranger. Noctis had known his Uncle as a child and Ignis did look a lot like him, so that was interesting. "Calm down, you're alright," he murmured.

"D…dd…a…d…." he coughed weakly and Ignis gave him an ice chip to suck on. "Want Dad," he croaked.

"He'll be here as soon as he can Noctis. Being King is a very busy job," he explained and Noctis stared at him in confusion. "Doctor?" he called, keeping up the charade and Besithia walked over, looking down at Noctis.

"Can you tell me who your Father is?" the scientist asked as Noctis' fingers twitched against the table.

"Dad….he….he's Dad." The confusion was obvious and Besithia looked very pleased.

"He's progressing far quicker than I imagined he would."

"Perhaps due to being cut off from his magic?" Ignis offered and the man nodded, walking away, muttering to himself. Seeing Noct's fingers twitch wildly he gently took his hand, squeezing. "Can you feel that?"

Noctis' forehead squished up as he concentrated but then he nodded lethargically.

"Good, that's very good. You're healing well."

"Hurt?"

"Yes, you were hurt badly which is why you can't move very much. Are you in any pain?" he asked even as he felt Noct's fingers squeeze weakly.

"Head…..can't…."

"Shh, don't worry. You'll be better soon," he promised. He remembered Noctis after the Marilith attack, a scared, broken child, and he reminded him of that now.

He stayed by his side as his 'medication' was administered, watching the drugs take hold of him, having almost the exact same conversation once he regained awareness. He never remembered events directly before the injection. Once he was asleep, Ignis left him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Uncle," Ignis smiled at the older man who smiled back at him.

"Ignis, how are you?"

"Well. I have been helping Chief Besithia with the Prince."

"I know, he speaks highly of your ability to calm the brat, even now that he doesn't recognise you."

"Years of practice," Ignis shrugged slightly.

"And the MT?"

"Is no trouble. It can't do anything unless told to and the surgery means very little is needed to keep it functioning. I've been using it as something of a domestic, it makes a nice change."

Scipio chuckled. "I hear you lodged a complaint about two of the medical staff?"

"They were talking about using it or the Prince for their own pleasure. While it does not matter if they touched the MT, to think of touching the Emperor's prize… and if they would consider such things about those who cannot fight them off, who knows what they may do to other patients?"

"A very good point," he grimaced, obviously not liking that idea at all, though Ignis doubted the men would try anything with a 'human' patient who was not an enemy.

"Have you been working on the Amicitia?" Ignis asked as they walked and his Uncle glanced at him.

"Why?"

"I was curious as to what use he could be to us. Granted, he is far smarter than most would assume due to his appearance, but he is still just a Shield."

"A bloodline long tied to the Lucis Caelum. We have been running tests and Besithia is considering adding some of his DNA to the next batch of MT's."

"Interesting. I suppose generation after generation of exposure to the King's magic would have an effect on the family." He then smirked. "Well, Clarus was always pushing him to settle down and give him grandchildren." That got a laugh from his Uncle.

"Join me for dinner tonight?"

"I would love to," he agreed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stood still in the shower, enjoying the sensation of strong hands massaging shampoo into his still too short hair. Ignis had tried ordering him to shower but he had to give such detailed instructions and even then Prompto had messed it up. So instead, Ignis would shower him, his touch impersonal, except when he was working on his hair. Then he would take his time, massaging his scalp and even down his neck. The first few times he had been so embarrassed that he couldn't do it himself but now he looked forward to it, to the minutes of feeling like he really mattered to Ignis, that he cared about him. He didn't care that Ignis was seeing his naked body, no longer embarrassed by the ugly ports that now rested just above his hips and below his ribs, ports that led directly into his stomach from what he'd overheard the scientists say.

At least he wasn't having to help him use the toilet, something he hadn't done since being activated that first time. He didn't know how the unit they had implanted worked, but it handled any waste his body produced. It was kind of nice, not having to worry about soiling himself if left deactivated for too long or having to be ordered to use a toilet in great detail.

He was mentally sighing in pleasure as Ignis massaged the tense muscles in his neck and then the hand froze, why?

"Prompto?" Ignis whispered and then a hand was gently turning his head so their eyes met. "Was that…I heard you."

He heard him? Prompto didn't understand. Heard what?

"You sighed," Ignis answered, green eyes wide and Prompto was shocked. He had? "Try again."

But what had he done? He had no control of his body…did he? He struggled to do something, make a sound, break his steady breathing pattern, even blink at will, but nothing happened.

Ignis sighed but smiled softly at him. "It's alright, must have been my imagination," he offered. "I wish you could let me know if you're okay with this," he admitted, going back to work and Prompto wanted to press into his hands, to tell him not to stop but all he could do was enjoy it while it lasted. Finally, he was rinsed off and the water was turned off. Ignis held a towel out. "Dry yourself gently," he ordered, they'd learned that the hard way when he'd almost scrubbed his skin raw to get dry.

Prompto mechanically dried his body and then was given his bodysuit and socks, ordered to dress in them. He followed Ignis out and sat to have his evening 'meal' fed into his body. Their days had fallen into a routine and he liked that, knowing what to expect, it helped him keep his mind focused. Ignis used him as a sounding board for his thoughts which meant he knew some of what was going on in the rest of the facility, how Ignis was fitting in, taking on duties beyond just keeping Noct calm when he was conscious. Part of him really wanted to see Noct again but another part was terrified of having his first friend stare at him like a stranger.

Once he had eaten he was given his Chocobo and then he watched as Ignis called his camera from the Armiger, moving him to sit on the bed before sitting beside him and bringing up the cameras memory. He stared at the pictures as they were slowly shown one by one, remembering where he'd taken each, seeing the four of them, alone and together in the city and then those few days on the road. They looked so happy… he felt a tear slip down his cheek as he saw the one of the four of them around the Regalia at Hammerhead.

"The Regalia is in storage here, I made sure she was brought rather than being left to rust at Galdin," Ignis told him, gently wiping the tear away. "not that I'd ever let you near the wheel," there was a teasing tone and he wanted to glare and say that the car breaking down had not been his fault. "I know, it wasn't your fault," Ignis promised, patting his hand.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis carefully helped Noctis sit up, only his lower body was beyond his control now but he was weak from being unable to move. He supported the boy, helping him to move his arms, to re-build his strength. The more he forgot, the less fearful he had become, more curious, though the confusion remained. There was an innocence to him now, despite the fact he still remembered how to speak as an adult, he could read the clock on the wall, recite passages of Lucian law Ignis had once helped him memorise. He didn't remember learning those things but he could still do them. Once he was done with Noctis' exercises, he was given his medication and Besithia left, he never lingered. He did his tests, took readings, medicated Noctis and then went to do his other work.

Noctis stirred slowly, blinking up at Ignis who smiled at him. "How do you feel?" he asked and Noctis frowned.

"I…I…" he was utterly confused looking. "Who am I?' he asked, blue eyes wide. Ignis smiled and ran his hands through messy black hair, helping to calm him.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, helping him sit up, letting him lean on him, seeing a leg twitch weakly.

Noctis sat quietly, a hand coming up to clutch at Ignis' jacket, as he thought. "No…there's nothing. I don't know…who am I? Who are you? Where?" the panic was building and Ignis hugged him, rocking him gently.

"Shh, it's alright, you're okay," he soothed. "My name is Ignis, I have been helping look after you," he explained softly, Noctis staring up at him hopefully, looking to him for answers. "Your name is Nox."

"Nox?" he repeated the name and it obviously didn't sound at all familiar. It had been decided to give him a new name, so that he wouldn't come to associate himself with Prince Noctis should he hear the name or read anything to do with his old self, but it was also close enough to his old name that it was possible it would feel familiar even with no memories. "I'm Nox," he repeated more firmly and Ignis nodded. "Where am I?"

"The First Magitek Production Facility in Niflheim, the medical ward to be more precise. There was an accident and you were badly injured."

"Oh…did anyone else get hurt?"

"No, you saved the others and sacrificed yourself to ensure they got out."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I did?" he did that? He didn't remember it; he didn't remember anything. It was all just blank. He was scared but…he felt safe with Ignis, clinging to his jacket, the man's hand on his back, gently rubbing his back through his medical gown…he knew what a medical gown was but he didn't know his own name?

"What is it?" Ignis asked gently.

"Why do I know what things are but can't remember who I am?"

"There are different types of memory, the part of yours that was damaged is to do with your memories of self, events that have happened to you, people you knew. Your procedural memory appears intact. That is why you still know how to speak. We will have to run tests to find out how much you remember," he explained gently.

Nox nodded slowly, that made sense didn't it? He wanted to know what he could still do. "I can't…feel my legs properly." That was maybe scarier than losing his memory, memory could come back, but if he was paralysed?

"It is temporary, you couldn't move at all or feel anything when you were brought in. You've been regaining movement and doing well in your rehabilitation."

Doing well… "I've been awake?"

"On and off, yes. When you have been we've been working to heal your body."

"But I don't remember it."

"Your memory has been deteriorating the whole time, you've been on experimental treatment to try and stop it."

"So…I could forget even more?"

"Maybe. A good way to tell is if you remember this discussion later, you haven't remembered me before when you wake up."

"Oh…" he looked away, ashamed. Ignis was doing so much to help him and he kept forgetting about it. "Sorry for being a bother."

"You aren't a bother Nox. You are an Imperial Citizen just like everyone here. You were doing important work for the Emperor himself and he had been most insistent that you receive the best care possible. Hopefully you will remember some of it and can continue."

Nox's eyes widened, he'd been doing work that important? He knew what an Emperor was. Yes, he remembered! "The Niflheim Emperor is Iedolas Aldercapt," he whispered, smiling at having remembered something.

"Very good Nox!" Ignis praised him. "See? You will be back to work in no time."

He hoped Ignis was right, he wouldn't want to let down his Emperor, especially when he had ensured Nox had the best care there was.

_TBC…_

_Noctis has officially lost his memories, now they have to find out if he is still able to make and keep new ones. _

_Poor Prompto is clinging to Ignis to remain even semi sane but in doing so is beginning to ignore how he betrayed them, seeing him as his saviour from an even worse possible existence. A form of Stockholm syndrome maybe? Don't know. _

_This is the last of anything pre-written so further chapters will likely be slower. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_So, I've now got two versions of the Royals of the Sea fic, one slash and one not. I've decided to do the same with this one – one version where Ignis remains loyal to the Empire, and one where he doesn't. I won't tell you which version this is and I won't start posting the other version until this one reveals if he is loyal or not._

**Chapter 4**

Prompto opened his eyes, finding he was still in his bed, feeling fingers in hair and he knew it was Ignis. He could feel something beneath his head….was he lying in his lap? Then Ignis shifted, looking down at him and he seemed…sad?

"Noctis…Noctis is gone," he whispered and then Prompto felt himself being pulled up, Ignis' arms wrapped around him, face pressed to the back of his head….was that…tears? "He has no memories of his life; he did not know who he was when he woke."

No…not Noct…he wanted to scream, to fight, to do something, but nothing happened, except the feeling of tears falling down his face. His body remained limp in Ignis' arms as he explained the story Noct had been given to explain where he was and why he couldn't remember. They were going to turn Noct into a loyal Imperial citizen, to make him betray everything that mattered to him. Nox…a name similar enough that if anything remained of his memory it would feel vaguely familiar.

"He is Lucian, the enemy, and yet…" Ignis tightened his grip briefly. "It feels wrong, to defeat someone this way."

At least Iggy could see that now, even if it was too late. He was gently shifted around so that he was lying sideways in Ignis' arms, feeling a flash of vulnerability but he'd been in more vulnerable states and Ignis had never done anything. He could see his face, now, see the tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Do you hate me Prompto? You must," a hand stroked his cheek. "From the moment General Glauca gave me my orders, there has been no way out."

Glauca? That was the man that killed Lunafreya's mother, that had attacked the King.

"It was Drautos, he was Glauca. He never made it out of Insomnia though no one knows why."

They remained on the floor in silence, Iggy gently rocking him though he didn't know who he was trying to comfort, himself or Prompto? Eventually they got up and Ignis took him for his evening shower and then his meal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis sat on a stool beside the bed Noctis had been moved to…no, Nox. He had to remember to use his new name. He was pale, gaunt almost and after so little time. But Noctis had always had trouble gaining and keeping weight and muscle mass. He was being fed via a feeding tube like any long term coma patient, all to help sell the story he had been given on what had happened to him, his body supported by various machines since he'd been unable to care for his own needs.

Ignis had come to see if Nox would remember him from the previous afternoon or if he had forgotten. Various plans were waiting for confirmation either way. Ignis…wasn't sure which would be better. If he was unable to retain new information then he would live the rest of his life in confusion and fear, never understanding what was happening to him. If he could learn then he could have some form of quality of life, depending on the Emperor's decisions. Would he be allowed to truly live as one of them? If the Emperor wanted access to magic then allowing him to marry or supplying a 'wife' he had forgotten would be a good way to simply 'breed' magic into the empire.

He leant forward as Nox began to stir. "It's alright, you're not alone," he called, taking a twitching hand in his own.

Dark blue eyes slowly opened and focused on him, confusion flickering but then… "Ignis?"

"You remember me?" He asked and Nox nodded. He struggled to try and sit and Ignis helped him, supporting him with pillows, before holding up a glass of water for him to sip since his throat would be dry. "What do you remember?"

"You told me my name, Nox. That…there was an accident? I got hurt. I was…doing something for the Emperor?"

"Very good Nox, that's more than you've remembered any other time. Your memory is improving." So he remembered most of what they had spoken of, that was good.

"Where? Not the same room?" he asked blearily.

"No, this is a private recovery room. You're doing well enough now that you don't need the close monitoring of the lab," he explained. "Now, let's see how you're legs are today, okay?" he asked and Nox nodded.

Ignis stood and then pulled down the blankets to reveal skinny legs and Nox stared at them. "How…how long have I been?"

"Two months. The staff has done what they can to keep your body from deteriorating too far but that only goes so far." He gently lifted a leg, bending his knee. "Can you feel this?"

"Yes," Nox smiled weakly in relief. He lowered the leg and ran his fingers over the sole of his foot, earning a twitch. "That tickles." Nox looked so relieved and Ignis copied his actions with Nox's other leg, getting a reaction but slightly weaker. That made sense, Noctis had a slightly weaker leg ever since the daemon attack as a child.

"I'd like you to try and move one of your feet yourself, alright?"

Nox nodded, staring at his feet, willing them to move and finally a toe twitched. He then slumped again, sweat dampening his hair and Ignis gave him the water again.

"Well done, that is a good start. You will be given a course of exercises to help you strengthen your muscles and re-learn how to walk."

"Do you…do you think my memory will ever come back?"

"It may, with time. The human mind is delicate but also capable of amazing things."

"What will happen to me now?"

"You are an Imperial citizen and employee; all medical expenses are covered for your entire recovery. You may have lost your memory but your mind is intact, I have seen your records, you are a smart young man. If you wish to re-train for your old job that will be seen to, it may even help jog any memories that may remain. And you likely retain the skills needed for that work. Of course there are many other fields you could chose to learn as well. For now, focus on recovering," Ignis explained and Nox nodded slowly.

"Will…will I still see you?" he asked and Ignis smiled.

"Yes, I will come and see you every day. There will be times when other duties do not permit it, but you are one of my duties as well."

"Oh," Nox looked down and Ignis reached out to gently tip his head up.

"I would come and see you, even if you were not. I have come to enjoy our talks, even if you do not remember them. I will help with your therapy and I will tell you everything I can of your life as you told it to me."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," he smiled. "Now, let us see if you can manage some broth. The sooner we can get you back onto solid food, the sooner the feeding tube can be removed."

"Feeding tube?" Then he touched his nose and Ignis nodded. "Oh, okay. Broth?"

"I will get it," he patted Nox's leg, recovering him in the blanket before leaving to get the mug of broth, bringing it back and helping him to hold it while he sipped very slowly. "Alright, let's see how you go with that." He put the mug aside, seeing Nox fading fast. "Would you like a shower?"

"How? Can't walk?" he mumbled and Ignis smiled.

"That is what wheelchairs are for. I can call in a nurse to help you or I can do it."

"You," Nox told him immediately.

"Very well, I'll get it set up. A nurse will need to help disconnect you from the monitors first, I don't have the skill to do so," he explained and Nox nodded. Soon a nurse was there to disconnect the IV, heart monitor, catheter, anything that could not get wet. He then helped Ignis transfer Nox to the wheelchair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was exhausted but the idea of getting to feel clean was worth staying awake for. He knew they had to be doing something to keep him relatively clean, even if he didn't know why he knew that, but nothing beat having a shower. He glanced down at his wasted body, wondering what he had looked like before. "Ignis?"

"Yes Nox?" he pushed open the bathroom door and then locked the wheelchair into place.

"Am I…scarred from what happened?"

Ignis moved around to kneel in front of him. "There is some scaring, on your lower back, some from injury and the rest from surgery. There are no scars visible elsewhere that you did not have before the accident."

That was a relief, the last thing he needed was visual reminders of an accident that had taken everything from him. He watched as Ignis placed a seat inside the shower and then Ignis reached down and Nox wrapped his arms around his neck, letting him take his weight as Ignis straightened up. They staggered into the shower and then he was lowered onto the stool.

"Can you strip or do you want help?"

Nox reached back but his arms shook and he let them drop. "I…"

"It's alright," Ignis soothed and he felt him untie the gown, at least he could get his arms out of the sleeves without help. He fought the urge to curl in on himself, to cover his body, but if Ignis had been helping him for the last two months he had probably seen something. "you have been injured Nox, there is nothing to be ashamed of," Ignis promised before starting the water and Nox closed his eyes, relaxing as the stream of warm water hit his body. "You can wash certain areas yourself," he handed over soap. "I'll work on your hair."

"Thank you," he whispered, grateful for his kindness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis ensured Nox was settled back into the freshly made bed, the equipment back in place, before leaving to return to his rooms. Seeing him so grateful, so eager for his company, it hurt. Noctis had never been so visibly emotional, appearing indifferent, distant, even though all close to him knew the truth.

He looked down at his phone as it beeped and then sent back his acknowledgment, feeling some concern. What could the Chancellor want with him…or Prompto? He opened his door to see Prompto as he had left him that morning, sitting in his chair, eyes closed, body relaxed. The shorn blond hair had begun growing out, his fast healing apparently also including hair growth so that it was now over an inch long, the bright blond colour becoming more obvious. He did not want to shave it again and hoped no one would remark upon it.

"Unit 05953234 activate," he ordered and Prompto's eyes snapped open, body stiffening. "I'm back, it's been two hours since I left. Noctis woke up and he remembered our discussion from last night, most of it anyway. He also felt it when I moved his leg and he managed to twitch his toes. He will need therapy, you know how much trouble Noct has keeping weight and muscle mass, he's lost a lot. He kept down a small serving of broth and stayed awake long enough for a shower, though he could do very little of it for himself." As he talked he gave Prompto his 'lunch'. "I received a message from the Chancellor, he wishes to see both of us in an hour. I do not know why."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Chancellor? No…he didn't want to see him! What if…what if he took him away from Iggy?

"Prom? It's alright, calm down."

Calm down? Why would he be saying that?

"You're breathing faster," Ignis told him and he was shocked, he was? "You need to calm down, I will do whatever I can to protect you Prompto but no one can know you are aware." He felt Ignis take his hands. "Focus, try to breath with me," he coached, locking eyes with him.

Prompto stared at him, unable to do anything else, letting the calming words wash over him. Iggy would protect him, it would be alright….but...it was the Chancellor, they'd called Ignis Commander. The Chancellor outranked him, could Iggy do anything?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When he realised Prompto was breathing faster he was shocked, relieved…and worried. It was one thing for him to know Prompto was aware but how would others take that news? Would they do something else to him to wipe his mind? Or would they like the idea he was trapped and helpless and simply leave him as he was? What would it matter if he could cry or gasp in fear? They may like that.

He leant in, pressing his forehead to Prompto's, a gentle hand on the back of his neck. "That's it, just breath with me. You have to hide you're aware in there. While some may get sick pleasure out of knowing you are still there, others may decide it is not enough," he explained, relieved when slowly Prompto's breathing went back to normal. "Good, that's good," he praised.

Prompto calmed down fully, at least externally. "Prompto, when outside of these rooms, you understand I must speak of you and to you like others do? I do not mean it or believe it. No matter what you were born to be, you are Prompto Argentum, a person. You are not an 'it' or unit but I cannot let them know I think of you like that."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn looked up as the young Commander walked into the room, the MT at his back. It looked very different to the last two times he had seen it, much more appropriate. Scientia motioned to the wall and the unit moved to stand against it, vacant eyes locked on the wall opposite, face blank.

"You wished to see me Chancellor?" Scientia asked politely after saluting.

"How are you adjusting to being back with the Empire? Chief Besithia speaks highly of your work with the young Prince…I mean young Nox. You have a way of calming him that no one else has managed."

"Years of experience. He may no longer remember his life, but his core emotions and responses remain the same, they are juts no longer hidden behind a façade of indifference. And I was present for the aftermath of the Marilith attack so I have dealt with him in a similar state before. The Emperor desires him to be in good condition and I will do whatever is needed to help ensure that."

"And the MT?" Ardyn glanced at it again but it remained the same.

"It obeys any command given, it is quite handy at making beds," he smirked slightly. "It is a nice role reversal."

That made Ardyn chuckle. "Indeed. I have been trying to come up with a reward, for your current work and all of those years you were forced to bend to the Prince."

"I have done my duty to the Empire, sir. I have done nothing with the expectation of a reward."

"And that is why you shall receive one. I have been considering the idea, how about the MT? As you know, permanent assignment of such units, especially to an individual is rare. With your increasing duties it may prove useful and you can continue to use it how you see fit. I discussed it with Chief Besithia and other than taking some readings and samples, he has no use for it."

"Then I shall accept the gift Chancellor," he bowed formally, still seeming rather shocked. He truly was loyal to the Empire, remarkable.

"Unit 05953234 come here."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto listened to them talk, first about Nox and then himself…talking like he was a machine. No…Iggy had promised, he didn't think of him like that, he only said it to keep him safe. And then he heard the Chancellor's offer. He would belong only to Ignis? He begged Ignis to agree and was happy when he said he agreed and then his body moved at the Chancellor's command.

"Hold out the right wrist."

He lifted the arm, the sleeve pulling back, revealing the arm band, all that was left to show he'd ever been Lucian. The Chancellor pulled out a device and input something and Prompto felt strange for a second.

"There we are, all done. Full ownership of the unit has been transferred to you Commander. It will obey your orders only," Prompto saw him toss the device out of his range of sight, towards where he knew Ignis was standing.

"I am honoured Chancellor. I will not forget the Emperor's generosity or yours."

"Of course dear boy. Oh! One last thing, there is a prisoner, level 24, cell 16, due for transfer in three days. You may wish to see them before then."

"Amicitia?" Ignis asked and Prompto watched the Chancellor nod.

"We have what we want, might as well put that strong body to work. There is a labour shortage in the mines."

"Understood Chancellor. Should I take him the joyous news of Nox's recovery? Or is he to be left with some hope before the drudgery of mining?"

"I do like that vengeful streak of yours. Take the unit while you're at it, destroy all hope!"

"Unit 05953234 follow," Ignis commanded and Prompto turned, seeing him salute the Chancellor and then they left the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He paced the small cell angrily. There was nothing else to do. Some scientists had ben by every day, taking samples but none would speak to him. He didn't know where any of the others were. He hadn't seen or heard them since waking up in the cell. What he had seen….if Ignis knew he would be heartbroken; he had grieved for his Uncle and now…it would crush him to know the man who had helped raise him was a traitor. Prompto would be completely stressed and freaking out, the kid hadn't received any training on what to do if captured. His loyalty to Noctis would keep him quiet though.

Noctis…who knew what they were doing to him. they all knew the Empire was fascinated by the Royal magic, to get their hands on a Lucis Caelum…he had to find a way out of the cell!

He turned as he heard the sound of approaching boots, one set rather soft, the other loud, deliberate, like an MT but not the same sound. And then his world shattered as they came into view.

_TBC…_

_Shorter chapter than the others but that seemed a good spot to leave it. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Ignis locked the door and got Prompto to sit down before sitting as well, looking at the device the Chancellor had given him, paling as he realised what it was. Reading through the options made him feel sick. "It's…a control unit," he finally offered, shakily. "You deserve to see what it says but…" he took a deep breath and then shifted the screen so Prompto could see it, scrolling slowly through the various options.

Would the 'programs' affect his mind or just his body? The fact that one to program him for sex existed was what nearly had him throwing up. He heard it, an ever so slight hitch to Prompto's usually steady breathing and he took his hand, gently squeezing it. "I promised, remember? I won't do that to you. If I want sex, I can find a willing partner, someone who can say no," he gently turned Prompto's head so they were making eye contact. "I won't use any of these. You aren't a machine to be programmed. Though that one there would likely improve your driving skills," he made sure his tone was light, teasing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As 'program' options filled the screen Prompto felt the terror build as he realised just how much worse it could get. How deep would the programs go? Just controlling his body like now? Or would they be able to rewrite his mind? Would he become nothing more than a willing slave? He felt a warm hand enclose his, squeezing gently.

"I promised, remember? I won't do that to you. If I want sex, I can find a willing partner, someone who can say no," Ignis promised, his free hand gently turning Prompto's head so they were making eye contact. Prompto stared into serous green eyes, as unable as always to look away. "I won't use any of these. You aren't a machine to be programmed. Though that one there would likely improve your driving skills," his tone was light, teasing, as he pointed to one and Prompto did kind of have to agree with that.

Prompto couldn't do anything to stop him from using any of them but he promised, Iggy hadn't lied to him yet. He'd accepted custody of him, keeping him out of anyone else's hands. He had to care about him in some way or else why go to all the trouble he did to try and give him some comfort? He…he wanted so badly to ask for a hug but his body remained unmoving, lips barely parted.

"A pity none of these are designed to allow you to speak, that may have been worth the risk."

Yeah, for the ability to talk he'd have agreed to the risk. Ignis stood and he felt gentle fingers run through his hair.

"Time for lunch and then…we see Gladio."

Gladio…how could he have forgotten? Right, he'd ben terrified of being programmed further. He forced himself to think, even as he felt the nutrition pack being inserted. Oh, right, mines. Was that worse or better than what was happening to him and Noct? Sounded like they hadn't messed with his head or anything. Would Gladio realise he was being controlled? Would he think he betrayed them when he saw him with Ignis?

Of all the silly things, he missed eating, chewing and swallowing food. He couldn't even feel the ports anymore but the sensation of being fed through them was still strange. He couldn't feel the liquid food inside the ports but he could feel his stomach filling, the same with the hydration packs. At least they didn't hurt anymore like they had after the surgery. He didn't know which was stranger, the feeling of his stomach filling or the fact he never felt the need for the bathroom at all, so the waste unit must deal with that stuff before it hit his bladder or anything.

And yeah, his mind was wandering off topic, it did that a lot unless Iggy was talking to him, keeping him focused. There was no way Imperial mines were a nice place to live or work. Gladio was big and strong but how long would that last? This was one case where he really didn't think Ignis could do anything, not like how he got himself assigned to help care for Noct or having him assigned to him permanently, though he hadn't actually asked for that one. Had he?

"Ah, I found something that's actually useful. Unit secondary designation," Ignis speaking grabbed his attention. He heard typing and then he felt funny for a second, what had happened? "Prompto, stand up," Iggy ordered, confusing him, his name didn't…he body stood from the chair. He…he'd responded to his name? Secondary designation, oh. "Good, that worked. Though I've locked it so you'll only respond to my saying your name, for safety." Of course, it'd be dangerous if the Chancellor or something used his name.

He had his name back! It was a lot quicker than using his unit designation too. It proved Iggy still thought of him as a person because why else do it?

"Prompto, tell me who Gladio is."

What? "Gladiolus Amicitia, Shield of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum of Lucis," he stated flatly, voice raspy with disuse. He'd talked! Only to answer a question but it was still something.

"Prompto, identify yourself."

"N-iP01357 Unit 05953234. secondary designation; Prompto. Manufactured M.E. 735," he recited and then he felt something pressed to his lips.

"Prompto, take a small sip," Ignis ordered and then he felt it, water. He swallowed, feeling his throat burn a little but then it was soothed as he swallowed again.

"Prompto, who am I?" Ignis asked, meeting his eyes again.

"Commander Ignis Scientia, Niflheim Army. Undercover identity, Ignis Scientia, Adviser to Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum of Lucis. Owner of MT unit 05953234."

"Prompto, do you hate me?" he asked.

"No sir," Prompto answered with no more emotion than anything else he had said.

"Prompto, do you remember living in Insomnia?"

"Yes sir."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis felt a surge of relief as Prompto answered his questions. There was no outward change but…he was not totally cut off, not if he could answer questions. He just had to word them correctly. Though it did raise the question, did he really not hate him, or was that whatever programming he carried answering?

"I'm not sure if you can answer the questions I wish to ask but we shall try," he offered, pressing the Chocobo into Prompto's hands. "Prompto, does my helping you shower make you uncomfortable."

"No sir." He missed hearing emotion in Prompto's voice. The question then became, was he incapable of feeling uncomfortable, thus making that true, or did he really feel comfortable being washed by him.

"Prompto, can you feel emotion?" he stared into dull blue eyes, searching for any sign, the smallest change.

"Yes sir."

Ignis closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He could still feel emotion, he truly had to be aware outside of what had been done to him then.

"Prompto, what emotion do you feel when I shower you?"

There was a pause before he answered this time, trying to put it into words? "Comfort, pleasure, longing, sir."

"Prompto, what did you feel when I hugged you?" he asked.

"Comfort sir."

"Prompto, would you feel comfort if I hugged you now?"

"Yes sir."

"Prompto, can I hug you?"

"Commander Scientia can do to this units as he wishes as its owner."

Ignis winced at the reminder of ownership. He tugged Prompto to his feet and over to the bed where he sat and wrapped his arms around Prompto. "Prompto, relax your body," he whispered and Prompto went limp against him, making it easy to shift him around until he was cradled in his lap, head resting on Ignis' shoulder.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was shocked to find himself answering the questions, until Ignis asked for permission. A machine had no opinions after all, right? He wanted to say yes but there was nothing he could do. But Iggy seemed to know anyway, taking him over to the bed to hold him, arms securely around his ordered lax body, Prompto's head allowed to rest on his shoulder, inhaling the scent that had come to mean safety even during high school. It had been Ignis who'd seen the trouble he'd had with some older students and had dealt with them when he had just been befriending Noct after all. He just wished he could hug him back.

"When we see Gladio, there will be cameras recording out every move and word," Ignis finally whispered to him. "I cannot tell him the truth about you and will have to speak of you as I did with the Chancellor. I know those words will hurt but I do not mean them Prom, I promise."

It did hurt, to be called it, a machine but…it was okay when Iggy did because he didn't believe it, he only said it to keep them both safe.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis felt better as he headed down in the elevator. No matter how empty and robotic Prompto may appear, he was anything but. He could still feel emotion and even found comfort in his touch. He shouldn't read too much into that though he supposed. He was all Prompto had, the only one to treat him with any measure of humanity.

He had heard of captives who latched on to their captors becoming emotionally reliant on them, seeing them as friends and not enemies and Prompto was a prime candidate for such a thing, especially since they had been friends of a sort before, even though Prompto now knew he had been undercover. Psychologists had many names for such things but they weren't important.

The elevator stopped and they stepped out, Ignis walking calmly down the hall, knowing there were cameras recording their every move. This was not a confrontation he was looking forward too. Even if he could speak freely, would Gladio listen? He had ensured he was in a position to protect Noctis and Prompto. Granted, he didn't have a lot of say over Noctis but he knew more about magic and the Crystal than his Uncle had ever been privy to. Gladio would have no problem sacrificing himself for his King and that was what was happening. He could do nothing for Gladio, not now, not if he was going to protect the younger members of the group.

They walked around the corner and there was Gladio. He saw the flicker of hope only to be replaced by horror as he took in Ignis' uniform and then Prompto. He clasped his hands in front of himself, keeping his fingers still, his Uncle would recognise any code he gave so he could not give one. "Gladio," he greeted calmly.

"What the hell is this?" the Shield snarled. His eyes moved to the unmoving blond, looking him over before recognition sank in. "Prompto?" he gasped but there was no reaction. "Prompto!"

"It can't answer you. MT's are made to obey, not speak."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped, looking back at Prompto. "Snap out of it blondie!"

Ignis took Prompto's hand and held it up to the scanner of the empty cell, angling his arm so that Gladio could see the red light scan over the wrist band.

"_Unit 05953234 identified. Unit not cleared for access."_ A mechanical voice came from the speaker.

"Tell me what's going on!" Gladio demanded, finger flicking slightly in code, obviously hoping this was all some kind of undercover thing and they were there to bust him out.

"Didn't my Uncle tell you?" Ignis asked as he moved back to stand before the cell but he kept enough distance that the devise within would not affect him, he would like to be able to call a weapon if needed.

Apparently shrinking the device to cover small areas had been very difficult but it had been done just in time to ensure Gladio had no access to the Armiger. Another reason he could do nothing, his only advantage was his skill with magic and the Wallbreaker Wave would take that away in an instant. Noctis' current room was outfitted with one too, just to be safe.

"A decision as to your fate has been made, you will spend the rest of your days in Service to the Empire, working in the mines. Menial work but useful."

"Where's Noctis?"

"He no longer exists. His memory has been wiped, as far as he knows, he is a loyal citizen and is rather eager to prove his worth."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"No…" that wasn't possible, not Noctis. What was happening? How could this be real? He'd known Ignis since they were kids, no one was more devoted to Noct then him. if they wiped Noct's memory, maybe they did the same to Ignis? Made him think he was an Imperial officer. "This isn't you Iggy," he tried and the other man smirked.

"Oh it is. It's a relief not having to play the devoted servant any longer. How my Uncle did so for so long I honestly don't know but I am very impressed that he did." He saw amber eyes flicker to Prompto again. "Such concern for an MT when Lucian soldiers slaughter them by the dozen."

"Prompto isn't an MT! I've seen the footage of those things; they aren't flesh and blood."

"True, it will never be like it's 'brothers', you can thank a Lucian operative for that, absconded with the unit a year after manufacturing, before much of the process began. Chief Besithia was rather pleased to have it returned though, makes it unique. And now it's my property as a reward for service. It is much more peaceful the way it is now and it obeys any order I give it. I could tell it to kill you or kiss you and it would do both without hesitation."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto cringed inside with every word. No, Iggy didn't mean it! He'd been happy when Prompto had answered his questions. He hated the looks Gladio was giving him, he wanted to help but he couldn't. he knew Iggy wanted to help too but they were being watched, he could almost feel the cameras…maybe he actually could?

Al he could do was stare blankly at Gladio and wish Iggy would finish so they could leave. He hated Gladio seeing him like he was now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis knew what Gladio was thinking, that something like what had been done to Noctis had been done to him, wouldn't that make his life easier. He would need to do something extra nice for Prompto this evening to make up for what he was saying about him. Gladio's fate was sealed, he could do nothing for him…now. In the future? If Gladio survived….so how to make him see that fighting wasn't an option now.

"Do you remember Lady Dallia?" he asked and Gladio blinked before frowning. His Uncle did not know of her, she had been knew to the Court last year, no one of any real consequence except for a certain event that only four people were aware of, other than the lady herself. Noctis, King Regis, Gladio and himself. "I would have thought you would have learned from your mistake Shield. I did warn you then, you are far too trusting. Then again, that made drugging you so much easier. Perhaps I should have let her kill you then," he shrugged slightly, his words would be taken as rubbing salt into the other man's wounds, attacking his pride as a Shield. Time would tell if Gladio worked out what he really meant.

"If you betrayed Noct then how are you standing there. The consequences for breaking the Oath…"

"Only works if the Royal has access to their magic, besides drugging him into paralysis does not break it," he smirked. "You should see the gratitude and happiness he greets me with now. That a Commander would spend so much time with an amnesiac invalid when surely I have more important duties. He is much sweeter as he is now."

"I'll kill you for this, if it's the last thing I do," Gladio growled and Ignis shook his head.

"As this will be our last meeting I sincerely doubt that. Goodbye Gladiolus. Say goodbye Unit 05953234."

"Goodbye," Prompto stated and Gladio started at the sound of his flat voice.

"Prom…." Gladio gripped the bars, reaching out to the blond who remained as he was.

"Follow," he commanded and Prompto turned away, following him back to the elevator. They travelled back up in silence, Ignis ignoring his presence.

"Enjoy yourself?" Scipio asked as Ignis exited the elevator.

"Very much, I've been dying to rub that little fiasco in his face since last year but it would have been far too out of character. For someone who takes so much pride in being the Prince's Shield, he was rather pathetic at it."

"Oh?"

"You saw how his father was with Regis. The apple fell far from the tree in his case. I never would have been able to drug Clarus so easily either."

"Chosen any programming for it yet?" Scipio asked, glancing back at the silent Prompto.

"Is there a limit to how many can be used? The instructions were rather brief."

"I believe ten is the maximum before malfunctions begin to crop up."

"There are far too many interesting options to rush into it. Though if it had the driving program installed earlier we would not have nearly missed the rendezvous."

"Oh?"

"We broke done three hours of pushing the car away from Hammerhead and then could barely afford the repairs."

"Ah yes, I saw that in your report. You let the MT drive?"

"It wasn't my decision." He shook his head in exasperation.

"Dinner tonight? I'm afraid I'll be leaving in the morning, I'll drop Amicitia off and then I shall be returning to Gralea."

"Of course Uncle, is 7 good? Though, I thought the Chancellor said three days? I'll miss you."

"And I you but I have no doubt you'll soon join me."

They parted and Ignis returned to his rooms, immediately guiding Prompto onto his own bed, not making up the nest of blankets for him. "Relax Prompto," he murmured and then he was hugging the blond. "I'm sorry, you are so brave. I risked a code, if Gladio calms down enough to interpret it. Even if he does he may ignore the advice out of spite." He brought out the Chocobo and settled it into Prompto's hands, gently petting his hair. It seemed they both found comfort in the move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto felt himself go limp and then Iggy was hugging him, pressing his toy into his hands. He listened to him explain, glad he had tried to give Gladio a message of some type, hoping the big guy would listen because it had to be something to help. He just basked in the nice feeling of his hair being petted until Ignis whispered the shutdown order.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nox looked up and smiled as Ignis walked into his room, the other man smiling back at him.

"Hello Nox, how are you feeling today?"

"Okay, tired," he admitted. "I wriggled my foot though."

"That's excellent news," he praised as he sat down in the chair beside his bed. Nox hesitantly shifted his hand and then Ignis took it. He liked Ignis better than any of the nurses. They were never mean or hurt him or anything but it was obvious they were just doing their jobs; they didn't talk to him like Ignis did.

Ignis was helping him re-learn who he was. He was an orphan, found on the streets at a very young age and then raised in one of the Empire's orphanages where he attended school and then University. That was why he didn't have a last name. he had been working on learning about an artefact in the Emperor's possession, a Crystal. His research had been going very well, he'd even learned to harness some of its energy himself to do things with. He thought it sounded interesting but he still couldn't remember any of it. He knew the Empire was at war with Lucis, except apparently they had won the war while he was unconscious. Lucis had fallen, King Regis was dead. The Empire now controlled the world which meant now there'd be peace. That could only be good.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"I had some mush a while ago," he grimaced and Ignis chuckled.

"A few more days of mush and you can move on to something a little more solid."

"I really want cake," he sighed. "I don't remember ever having some but I must have liked it to want some this bad."

"It'll be a while before you can have any. Exercises done? Sorry I wasn't here but I was helping with a prisoner transfer."

"Nothing dangerous?" he asked in concern and Ignis shook his head.

"All is well," he promised and Nox relaxed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn watched the monitor as Noctis listened to everything Scientia told him, never doubting a word. It was marvellous how trusting his many times removed nephew was once he had no memory. Did some part of him recognise the man as someone to trust? He was more wary of the other staff after all. Pity he couldn't be allowed near the Crystal, it would be interesting to see what he could do when he had no preconceived ideas of what was possible. But he couldn't have a certain Draconian trying to spoil his fun. There would be no King of Light to stop him but with the line of Lucis effectively ended he saw no need to plunge the world into never ending night either. He quite liked the little luxuries he had as Chancellor.

The Emperor was considering using the boy's genetic material to breed magic into the population, that would need to be stopped, too much chance of the Astrals grabbing someone as a new Chosen. He had spoken with a medic, he knew what would be needed to ensure Noctis could not father children, but Besithia could still do it, he had created the clones for the MT process after all, how much harder would it be to create children form Noctis and a woman?

There was also the issue of young Lunafreya. The Oracle was a threat, a remote one but still. So long as the Messenger followed her though she would be difficult to deal with. He wouldn't mind seeing her in the same position as Noctis, memoryless and eager to serve. Gentiana made that unlikely though, especially if what he suspected about the Messenger was true.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nox relaxed, on the stool, eyes half closed as Ignis massaged the shampoo into his hair. He was a Commander, an important man, and yet he took time out of his day to visit, to help Nox with his recovery. Washing his hair, helping him shower, wasn't part of that and yet he did it anyway. He really liked it, the massage helping relax sore muscles. It made him almost wish he wouldn't get better, because once he could stand on his own there'd be no reason for Ignis to help. Sometimes, it almost felt like he knew Ignis, but he'd been told that was impossible, that he had been working undercover in Lucis for years, ever since Nox was a child. It was silly, just him wanting to remember something, anything, and his mind making something up.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Prompto stood as still as a statue even as he felt his skin crawling. He was naked and vulnerable as the monster that had hurt Noctis ran tests and took…samples. It hurt! He wanted Iggy, wanted to be back in their room where it was safe and warm.

An aged hand grabbed his chin, turning his head from side to side. "Your batch came out rather close to the original, it's almost like looking into a mirror from over twenty years ago," he chuckled. "A pity you were taken so long ago, though at least those idiot Lucian's never worked out the truth, even with you befriending their precious Prince. I had thought the King more intelligent than that," he shook his head and let go of him, moving away to get something.

He wanted to scream as he felt something down there. What was happening? He wanted to scream in pain and fear but then it stopped and the man lifted a syringe into sight and Prompto could tell what was in it. Why did he need that kind of sample? And surely he could have used a less painful method? He could have asked him to give it or something or told Iggy to ask him.

"Hmm, as expected, infertile. One area you aren't a failure then."

Infertile? Not that he'd been thinking of kids or anything, not at his age but…he'd kind of thought maybe one day… To hear it wasn't ever going to be possible hurt. Then again, as he was now, even if he could, it wouldn't happen.

"Surprised? It was a simple enough alteration to the genes that went into your creation. I couldn't have any of you spreading my precious genes around should anything happen." The man turned and smiled at him, though it wasn't a nice smile. "That's right, you were cloned from this genius. Even if you are rather disappointing. Still, perhaps your results will lead to improvements in future generations. Dismissed," he waved his hand and Prompto turned to the door, mentally panicking at not being told to re-dress first.

He opened the door and began walking down the hall, still naked. He had his orders from Iggy, they had been to do as the doctor said for the tests and then when let go to return to their room. He felt utterly humiliated and terrified as he walked passed a group of human soldiers, hearing their lewd comments. He lifted his wrist, scanning it, and the door opened, letting him into the lift to take him to the correct level. Prompto felt a hand grab his, pulling his rigid body around.

"Well, what do we have here?" the soldier leered and Prompto wanted to scream, smelling alcohol on his breath.

"Private property," a well-known voice called and then Iggy was there, hand on the soldiers wrist, causing the man to wince in pain. "You are drunk, I suggest you return to your bunk," Ignis snapped and the soldier all but bolted. "Follow me," he ordered and they were soon inside their room. "Oh Prompto," he whispered as soon as the door closed and locked. "I'm so sorry."

Prompto wanted to cry as Iggy gently led him through to the bathroom and started the shower.

"Let's get you warm and clean." Soon they were under the spray, Ignis gently washing him, washing the scent of the lab off his body. "It's alright, I've got you," Iggy murmured, his touch less clinical and more soothing now he knew Prompto took comfort from the time in the shower with him. "Prompto, do you hurt anywhere?" he asked as he began washing his hair.

"Yes Sir," he answered.

"Show me," Iggy ordered and he dropped his hand down, hearing Iggy hiss in anger. "Oh Prom," he choked, an arm wrapping around his waist, and then he felt a potion break over him, soothing the pain. "Did he say anything about why he did that?"

"Hmm, as expected, infertile. One area you aren't a failure then," he quoted back exactly.

"I'm so sorry," Ignis told him, hugging him. He finished washing him and then they dried off and Prompto was dressed in his spare bodysuit, sitting down as Iggy fed him. His Chocobo was pressed into his hands for comfort and he wished he could hug it. With all the cameras in the halls, how many people had seen him? "Prompto, would a hug make you feel comfort right now?"

"Yes Sir," he answered and then Iggy was pulling him into his arms and he soaked up the comfort.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio paced his cell, mind spinning, anger burning. How could Ignis betray them like this? They had known each other since they were children, he had never seen anyone so devoted to their charge, he had been so good with Noctis, especially when compared to himself. How did you fake that level of devotion?

And Prompto…if Ignis was a spy then it was very possible that he had lied about Prompto being one of those things. They'd always known he was a Niff, but he'd been adopted as a baby. Why would the Empire send a baby on the one in a million chance he would one day meet the Prince? No, they were trying to turn him against the kid, they had obviously been doing something to him since their capture, what torture had they put him through? Was there any way to heal him, help him recover?

And Noct…the idea they could have erased his memories, told him he was a loyal servant of the Empire… it made him sick. It could be a lie, like Prompto, but why? It made a disgusting amount of sense; they all knew the Empire was interested in the magic of the Lucis Caelum family and this was a way to get it. surely it meant he was at least being treated okay.

What else had that bastard talked about…Lady Dallia? Why bring that up, it didn't make any sense. Wanting to rub his face in his mistake? To show they had really meant nothing to him?

He groaned and sat down, running a hand through his hair and then grimacing in disgust. He really needed a shower. And then he blinked…could it really? He forced himself to think, go over everything…Ignis' Uncle knew all the codes and they were surely being watched. Was it possible…had Ignis been trying to signal him by bringing her up? Was he grasping at straws? What could he have been trying to say? That whole incident had been a mess and… he swore softly, he was the sacrificial piece on the board. Was that what Ignis had been telling him? That he couldn't do anything to save him if he wanted to save the others? If that was the case then he would of course accept it, he had always known he may have to give his life for Noctis. And….it also would mean he had to hold on because there may be a chance for him too, in time.

Maybe he was stupid for reading that into the mention of her but…any hope was better than none.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nox smiled when Ignis walked into his room and then he saw the other young man with him, dressed differently to anyone else he had seen. There was something…off about him. He stood against the wall, staring straight ahead even as Ignis approached his bed.

"Hello Nox, how do you feel today?" Ignis asked with a gently smile.

"Okay, not as tired." He was very glad Ignis had come.

"That's wonderful news. I brought some educational reading for you, some old reports from the project you were working on as well. And there may be a novel in there somewhere as well, don't tell anyone."

Nox laughed, "thanks, it'll be good to have something to kill the time with. Hoping it will jog my memory?"

"There's always the chance it may. And it will be good to see how much you remember academically."

Nox nodded, that made sense. He wanted to do more than lie in bed and stare at the ceiling or the rehab exercises. He wanted to be useful, to not be a drain on resources. He…he wanted Ignis to be happy with him, proud of him. Ignis set out the material he had brought and Nox found himself looking at the stranger, a soldier maybe? Or a guard? There was something….

"Ah, you haven't seen any MT's since waking. Do you remember what they are?"

"MT's?" Nox frowned. "Magitek troopers?"

"Very good," Ignis smiled at him. "This unit is something of an oddity in that it still appears human. It was given to me for my years of service in Lucis."

"So he…it's not human?"

"MT's are clones grown for the project, so I suppose they could be considered human to a point. However, they have no personality and are only capable of following orders. They are slowly turned into daemons and used to power the Magitek cores within the individual armours. This one is still mostly organic, something of a failure, but it suits my needs. Would you like a closer look?"

"Okay?" he wasn't sure what to think of that. The idea of clones with no thoughts or feelings was kind of creepy and scary after his own bout of amnesia.

"Unit 05953234, come here," Ignis ordered and the MT walked stiffly over to them, standing at attention and Nox got a look at his…its eyes. They were really creepy…like they were dead and something about that just felt really wrong to him for some reason.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto wanted to speak, to reach out and hug his best friend…who didn't remember him anymore. It hurt so much that Noctis would now think of him as nothing more than a human looking machine, with no mind of his own, but he knew they were being monitored, there was no way to tell him the truth. For a second when Noct looked him in the eye…he could have sworn there was something there…a flicker of…recognition? How could that be if his memory had been erased? Was he just seeing something he wanted?

When Noctis shyly asked for a shower, he watched as Ignis helped him transfer to the waiting wheelchair and wheel him to the bathroom. He wondered if Noctis found it as soothing as he did to have Iggy look after him. He…he was jealous because Noctis could talk to him, tell him anything he was thinking or feeling without Ignis having to ask. It was silly, at least his mind was still his own, Noctis had lost all of his memories and was going to be used by the Empire to do who knew what.

He just wanted his friend back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis held Nox, supporting most of his weight, even as the younger male smiled at being on his feet. He was recovering quickly and that worried Ignis. They could send Nox anywhere in the Empire once he was well, though Gralea was likely due to the Crystals presence there, would he be sent to? Or would he never see him again? He glanced down as Nox shyly leant more against him, resting his head on his chest, surprising him. He lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers through wet hair, feeling Nox totally relax under his touch. It was easier, to think of him as Nox, someone separate to Noctis, it hurt less to think of them as separate people.

He was one of the few constants in Nox's life, the only one who would just talk with him, was it any surprise he would seek affection from him? Was it only affection he was looking for? He couldn't let it become more, not when Nox had so few memories and their futures so uncertain. Much like Prompto, he was simply latching on to someone who was there for him, that had to be it. He finished helping Nox and got him dressed in clean pants and shirt before wheeling him back into his room.

Going over the material, it was clear he still retained his school knowledge and a fair amount of the theory behind the Crystals magic. The Emperor and Chancellor would be pleased.

By the time they left, Noctis was flagging and he got him settled in before leaving the room, Nox's sleepy goodbye following them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, Gladio and his Uncle were gone, leaving him alone in the base. Not that his Uncle would be an ally if anything happened, the Empire came first, even before family. He was shocked to wipe at his face only for his fingers to come away damp, he was crying? He sat up and got out of bed, going into the bathroom to wash his face, staring at his reflection. He knew…if he could do things over, he would have gone to the King and told him everything, even if it cost him his life.

He drank some water and then went back to the bedroom, looking down at Prompto's still form. he knelt down and ran his fingers through short blond hair. "Prompto, wake up," he called and blue eyes opened. He got him up and over to the bed where he lay down and held him, leaning in close to whisper in his ear to be extra safe. If he was caught…his life was forfeit and who knew what would happen to Prompto, so he couldn't act without his agreement.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was confused to be woken part way through the night, Ignis still dressed for sleep. Then they were lying on Iggy's bed, his arms around him and…he didn't feel the urge to panic, Iggy had promised. Maybe he'd had a bad dream and just needed to hug someone? It'd happened to him enough growing up. He felt Iggy's lips near his ear and he would have shivered if his body wasn't frozen. Then Iggy began to speak and he felt like sobbing in relief, he was going to do the right thing! Even if it was too late for him, maybe Noctis could be helped.

"Prompto, I need you to tell me the truth. If anything goes wrong I will be killed or executed. If that happens, I don't know what they'll do to you. They need Noctis but you…" Iggy hugged him tighter and he knew what he was saying, a lot worse than what those guys had been suggesting could happen without Iggy to protect him.

He…he wanted to hug him back, to say he was in, all the way, and then Iggy gasped and Prompto realised…he could feel his arm under his hand. His hand was tightly gripping Iggy's arm where it was wrapped around his stomach. He'd moved? How?

"Prompto? Did…you moved," Iggy whispered in awe. Then he was gently tugging his arm free and rolling Prompto so they were fact to face. He gently cupped Prompto's face in his hands, searching his eyes and Prompto tried to do something, anything. "Do you understand the risks and possible consequences of doing this?" he asked after a while.

"Yes sir."

"Do you accept them Prompto?" he asked and Prompto wanted to scream yes, that he would do anything to get them all out and back to Lucis where maybe they could find help.

"Yes Sir."

"I wish I could ask if you want to do this, but I know what you'll say because it's all that thing lets you say, that you don't have an opinion, even though I know you do. I will just have to trust those answers mean you agree, especially considering your love and loyalty for Noctis," he whispered, stroking his cheek and Prompto wanted to press into his touch, to say yes, to show Ignis he wasn't forcing him into risking everything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What's it like outside?" Nox asked curiously, frowning in concentration as he worked to do up the buttons on the shirt that had been put on the MT. He needed to work on his fine motor skills so Ignis was letting him practice using it as a model.

"Freezing cold," Ignis answered but then smiled slightly. "Rugged mountains and snow mostly, though it has its own stark beauty."

"Do you think…I could go outside, just for a little? I…I don't really remember…"

"I will ask your doctor," Ignis promised and Nox smiled at him, it wasn't a no.

"Thanks," he offered and Ignis gently ruffled his hair, making his smile widen.

He liked making Ignis happy, he liked spending time with him. He wasn't like the others and he thought Ignis liked him too. He was an important person, a Commander,, and yet he always tried so hard to make time to visit him, to help him with his rehab, shower, or re-learning things. He wished Ignis could stay all the time but he knew that was impossible, still…the way some of the staff looked at him made him nervous, should he say something or was he being silly?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, you're the hotshot spy," a female voice called, surprising him and Ignis turned.

"Commander Ignis Scientia, and you are?"

"Commodore Aranea Highwind," she grinned at him and he saluted since she outranked him. "I hear you brought in the Prince's whole group, that true?"

"It is."

"Good job," she offered, eyes wandering to Prompto in confusion.

"Can I do something for you Commodore?"

She shrugged. "I was curious and the base was on our way. Heading out the Vesperpool though don't ask me why a bunch of ruins are so interesting. You're the talk of the Capital."

"I am?" he had thought after a few months talk would stop. Had word spread back to Lucis? If so that may make things more difficult. He hadn't said anything to Prompto, but he knew even if the plan worked, he was likely heading for execution anyway, as a traitor to the Crown. Perhaps…no, stowing aboard or even convincing her they were meant to be there wouldn't work. She would not pass the mines where Gladio had been sent. Going after him significantly lowered their chances but could he just abandon him? If Gladio was still relatively healthy then his being with them would be a big advantage. "Isn't looking at ruins a little…."

"Beneath a Commodore?" She smirked but shrugged. "They've got us collecting daemons while there and Steyliff is dangerous."

"I've heard rumours of those ruins," he agreed.

"Wanna tag along? Could use an extra hand."

"As nice as it would be to go somewhere warmer for a while, I have duties here that cannot be passed on to others."

"Pity, well, see you around," she waved and left and he headed back to his room, Prompto on his heels as always.

It was difficult, going about as normal every day. He wanted to act, to do something, but without backup or a very well thought out plan, what could he do?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor read the latest intelligence from the Empire and frowned. It was hard getting information from there since Insomnia had fallen but they still had a spy or two who hadn't been compromised. If this intel was real…was it better for Noctis to be an Imperial captive than dead? The bigger shock was the name of one of the men at Court, Scipio Scientia, a man who was meant to be dead. If he was there, then what did it mean for Ignis? He had known that boy since he was a child…or had he?

_TBC….._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 7**

Nox smiled, leaning back in his wheelchair as he held his hand out to catch the falling snow. The doctors had agreed to allow him time outside, as long as he stayed in the wheelchair and had someone with him. It was his third outing and he hated having to use the chair, but his balance was still a bit shaky, so it was safer than risking a fall and undoing all his progress. He looked over at Ignis and grinned, the MT standing nearby. He definitely preferred Ignis being the one to take him out, a nurse had once, and it had been boring and a very short trip.

Ignis smiled back and went to the wall, plucking something before bringing it over and Nox laughed, taking the small frozen flower. It had been perfectly frozen mid bloom at some point. It was the first flower he could remember ever seeing outside of a book, even if it was encased in ice.

"Not too cold?" Ignis asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Nox assured him, the fresh air was nice. There were….vague images…blue sky, clouds…the sea? Had he worked at a base on the coast or something once? The grey of the base kind of blended with the grey of the stone and white of the snow but he didn't mind.

"Alright then," Ignis took the handles of his chair, wheeling him out of the courtyard and into the nearby trees, his MT following them. Ignis knelt to engage the breaks and then stood in front of him, holding out his hands. "Let's see how you do," he grinned and Nox's eyes widened.

"But the doctor…"

"Said no walking alone, I won't let go," he promised.

Nox nodded and reached up to take his hands. He stood up and moved away from the chair, legs still a little shaky but it felt good to stand on real ground and not the hard floor of his room. They walked into the trees, Nox freeing one hand to reach out and touch them.

"Let me know when you get tired," Ignis told him and Nox nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stood against the wall, listening to every word said. He hated hearing how the take-over of Lucis was going, the plans to take firmer control of Accordo, the hunt for the Oracle. At least Lunafreya was safe, for now. Would they do to her what they had to Noct? Could they? She had her dogs and wasn't there a Messenger lady who stayed with her? Could they keep her safe?

Listening to Ignis speak, he was giving away information yes, but not as much as he knew. Iggy had a plan, he would save Noct somehow, get him back to Lucis. Prompto didn't care if he didn't make it, as long as Noctis was safe. Would Noct be safe anywhere with the Empire around?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis sat on his bed, Prompto lying with his head in his lap as Ignis ran his fingers through lengthening hair. It couldn't be grown to Prompto's preferred length but there was no reason to leave his head shaved, it wasn't like headlice were an issue. He mentally went over what was in the Armiger, once away from the base it would be unsafe to stop anywhere for supplies until they reached Lucis and even then it would be risky. He would need to get his hands on warmer clothing as well as food but otherwise they were fairly well supplied.

He glanced down at Prompto, seeing the dull blue eyes staring fixedly as was normal. He took one of his hands in his own, squeezing gently. "Try to squeeze my hand," he murmured. "We'll work on this, as long as it takes, we'll find a way," he promised. All the 'programs' that had been listed but there was nothing on giving him back any control over himself.

Gladio was a definite issue, Ignis could use his help since Noctis was amnesiac and Prompto could only follow orders. Diverting to get him would be expected once they were found missing, increasing their odds of being caught but could they really abandon him? Especially after giving him the hope of a potential rescue.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio collapsed on the hard metal bunk that served as his bed. He made a mark on the wall with a rock and stared at the marks, his only way to keep time. It had been over a month since he'd been brought to the mines. What was happening to the others? Was Ignis really trying to free them or had he lied? Not like there was anything he could do about it; security was too tight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor read the latest reports, the Empire was moving in, taking full control of everything. So far, they weren't interfering with the Hunters, leaving them to their work which was why they'd slipped as many of their people as possible into the ranks. News from Niflheim itself was all but impossible now. The last report seemed to indicate Noctis' presence at one of their bases but did not confirm which one. Even if they could reach the continent, they didn't have the forces to hit each base. They could manage a surgical strike as a rescue, probably.

The people were losing hope with Noctis and Lady Lunafreya declared dead by the Empire. He knew she lived; word had been passed on from the Glaive who had helped her out of the city before returning to Galahd since she had insisted on parting from him once safely out. The other information he had sent hurt, they had trusted Titus. He hadn't always gotten along with the Captain, but he had entrusted Regis' safety to him and his men. To find out he was Glauca…at least it appeared Ulric had taken him out as there had been no word of him since. Unfortunately, there'd been no word or sightings of Ulric since either, a pity because he could really use a fighter like him now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nox walked carefully through the trees, Ignis at his side. He could walk! His legs weren't shaky, and his balance was good. He'd been learning so much since waking up and he was hoping that they'd let him leave the medical room soon. He wanted to get back to his room, part of him hoping being there would jog something in his memory. Surely if anything was going to, it would be where he'd been living?

"You're doing wonderfully Nox," Ignis praised and he felt his face warm a little.

"Thanks."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis had checked for surveillance and there was none that he or Prompto could detect. They seemed to trust him to keep an eye on Nox without help. Then again, it had been months and he'd given no sign of his shifting loyalty so why watch him? "Do you trust me Nox?" he asked softly and Nox frowned in confusion but nodded.

"Of course."

"I owe you more than you can imagine, and I know that I shall never be able to make up for what has happened to you. If you hate me forever, I will understand, in your shoes I would hate me."

"What? Ignis no, you've done so much for me," Nox tried to argue and Ignis gently pressed a finger to his lips.

"It is my fault you are like this," he admitted softly.

"That was an accident…"

"No, it wasn't. Nothing you know of your life is true and I am sorry for helping to teach you that lie but you were being monitored too closely for me to say anything."

"You're not making any sense!"

And that sounded so much like a frustrated Noctis. "Your name is not Nox, it is Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince and now King of Lucis."

"That's impossible," he shook his head, looking so confused.

"You were given a drug that gradually erased your memories, another was what left you in the physical condition you were in. It paralysed you totally for capture."

"I don't believe you," he backed away a step.

Ignis held his hand out, a photo appearing, and he held it out to Noctis.

He hesitated but then took it, looking down at the image of himself in Lucian black, standing beside King Regis. He'd been shown images of King Regis and others he had known before to ensure his memory was truly gone so he recognised the King. "This can't be…" he looked up at him. "Why?"

"The Emperor wants the Crystal's power and you are the key to that. Only a Lucis Caelum can wear the Ring or access the magic of the Crystal. Your Father died in the invasion of Insomnia, but he had already sent you from the city to Altissia where you were to meet Lady Lunafreya and marry her as a symbol of the peace. You made it as far as Galdin Quay where you were picked up by Imperial forces, along with your Retinue."

Noctis stared at him and then back down at the picture, a finger gentle tracing over the King. "My Dad…" he whispered. "Retinue?"

"Gladio Amicitia, your Shield; Prompto Argentum, your best friend; and…me."

"What?" Noctis demanded warily.

"As I said, you have every right to hate me Noctis. I had my orders and I fulfilled them. I did not know they were going to do this to you, but that is no excuse."

"Who are you?"

"The Scientia family is originally from Tenebrae. My Uncle served within the Citadel for years, sending information back to the Empire. When I was a child, I was sent to him to eventually take his place. No one guessed your Father would chose me to serve as your Advisor, though the Emperor was pleased when it happened. I have been at your side since you were four years old and despite my role…I came to care about you, more than I ever should have allowed myself to," he admitted the last softly, seeing the horror in blue eyes and hating that he was the one putting it there.

"When I received my orders to move, there was no choice. I was not the only Imperial agent within the Citadel, but while they knew my true identity, I did not know theirs. I would not have survived long enough to tell had I tried to go to your Father. I could have told you once on the road or even arranged to miss the rendezvous, but with Insomnia set to fall, sooner or later the Empire would have caught up with us, done as they pleased with you and executed me as a traitor. So I followed orders, in hope that I would be able to protect the three of you from a position of power."

"Where are they?"

Ignis turned and motioned to Prompto who immediately walked over to stand just to his side.

,,,,,,,,,,,

He didn't know what to think or feel, he was more lost than when he'd woken and realised he remembered nothing. Why was he telling him this? He'd trusted Ignis, he liked him, but… maybe, no what reason was there to make something like this up? He looked down at the photo, it was him, his hair done differently and his clothing very different, but it was him. Standing beside a smiling King Regis who had his hand resting on one of his shoulders. He wasn't really smiling but…he looked happy. This was his Dad…his dead Dad… he couldn't mourn him because he didn't remember, he was just a face in a photo and that hurt more than knowing he was dead.

"Where are they?" he demanded, were his…Retinue dead too? Ignis said he had wanted to be able to protect them so where were they. He froze as the MT was motioned over; it couldn't be…

Ignis rested a gently hand on one rigid shoulder. "Noctis, this is Prompto," he introduced and all Nox…Noctis could do was stare in horror.

"This is protecting them?" he choked out and Ignis took his hand before he could pull away, surprising him when he made Nox take Prompto's hand.

"He can hear us, he is aware," Ignis explained gently.

Nox stared into dull blue eyes, searching for any sign of awareness. He nearly jumped when he felt a finger twitch slightly against his hand. "Prompto?" he asked but there was nothing. This was his best friend? "What have they done to him?"

"Prompto was born in the MT program, a Lucian spy absconded with him when he was a baby and he grew up in Insomnia where you met in school and became friends. He was sworn in as one of your Crownsguard only days before we left as you wanted him by your side. He cannot be converted into an MT as he is too old now, but it appears that enough was done to him as a baby that total control of his body has been taken from him. I do not believe he knew the truth of his origins before, none of us did."

A photo was handed over and Nox looked at it, seeing himself and Ignis with a blond and a massive guy with a tattoo and dark hair. He glanced up at the MT…Prompto and then down and yeah, it was him. His hair had been shaved off and he was paler, but the face was the same. He looked so excited in the picture, the sea in the background, his arm over Nox's shoulders and he was smiling too.

He carefully squeezed the stiff hand in his, unsure what to do or say. "I'm sorry," he finally whispered. "I…I don't remember you." He stepped away, shaking his head. "This is my fault, if you weren't my friend…"

"Then he would have been in the city during the invasion and would likely be dead. He knows you don't remember him he was there for your first injection, saw the effects of how you began losing your memory," Ignis explained gently before looking at Prompto. "Unit 05953234 do you blame Noctis for what has been done to you?"

"No Sir," Prompto's voice was flat, lifeless, his face blank….except for the single tear slipping down his cheek.

Nox lifted his hand to brush the liquid away and for a second he saw something in those empty eyes. "You know me?" he whispered but there was no response.

"The Chancellor gifted Prompto to me as a reward. He can only respond to his name when we are alone for our safety. He can answer questions depending on the wording. His memories and emotions are intact," Ignis told him. "He is getting better; he could do nothing at first, but he has managed some small movements without orders. I am hopeful that one day he will have some level of control of himself back."

"And…Gladio?" he asked, if this had been done to Prompto, what had been done to him?

"He has been sent to work in the mines. He is strong and is aware that there is at least a slim hope of rescue so he will do what he has to, to survive."

"Rescue?" he looked up into green eyes. That should make him happy? But instead…he was scared. This place was all he knew, the idea of leaving it…but if Ignis was telling the truth then it was a prison and who knew what they would do with him.

"It will be difficult and dangerous; I have been waiting for your strength to return as we shall be on foot much of the time. I have also begun stockpiling the supplies needed. It will be made even more dangerous by the need to go after Gladio as he is not along the way."

"Oh," did he want to do this? Could he? He…he wasn't the person in the picture, not anymore, probably not ever again.

"Noctis, you must not act differently. If anyone works out…I shall be killed, Prompto may be killed or worse."

"And me?"

"All that would be needed is another dose and you would remember nothing again; you would be as you were when you first woke."

That scared him more than the idea of leaving, he didn't want them messing with his mind more. He'd been terrified when he realised he remembered nothing; he couldn't go through that again. And the idea of Ignis dying was not something he liked, no matter what he'd done. "What do you need me to do?"

"Continue on as you have been, keeping learning and growing stronger. I do not know how much time we have before they decide to transfer you, the crystal is at the Capital after all. Even if you are not moved, I may be, and I would rather not have to rush our departure because of that."

He nodded, that made sense. "Okay." He could do this, he just had to act normal.

"Come, we need to go back before anyone gets suspicious."

He followed Ignis and Prompto back to the base and then inside. Noctis…he was Noctis, not Nox. As soon as he was back in his room he collapsed into bed, utterly worn out.

"Sleep well Nox," Ignis settled the covers over him, a hand gently brushing through his hair even as the world faded away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Welcome back Commodore," Ignis called when he spotted the extravagant armour in the hall.

She turned and nodded in greeting. "Commander. How's the snow?" she taunted, and he chuckled.

"As cold as ever. How was the Vesperpool?"

"Wet and swarming with blood suckers."

"Sounds utterly charming."

"Well, we collected our quota of daemons for the lab rats at least. Steyliff was...strange though oddly beautiful in its own way, other than the daemons."

"A pity I missed it," he smiled slightly.

"We're heading back out in a few days, you're welcome along."

This was their chance…how to get her to stop by the mines on the way though? Or smuggle Noctis aboard?

"I hear you're pretty good with a lance, care to spar?" she offered, and he blinked but then nodded.

"Of course, I have had little opportunity since arriving to exercise my weapons skills."

"Come on, I know a good spot." She indicated the main door and he followed, Prompto at his back. They soon left the base and headed into an open area not too far away.

He'd done his research on her since that first meeting and knew she favoured aerial attacks, thankfully, he had trained against Noctis who would often warp in from above, so he was used to having to look up for an attacker.

"I hear the Prince is lost his memory," she commented as she drew her lance and Ignis called his from the Armiger.

"More accurately, Chief Besithia destroyed it chemically," he answered, paring her first blow easily.

"Ouch. Can't be easy to watch, you'd been with him how long?"

"Sixteen years," he was wary of her questions.

"That's a long time to spend tied to someone. I couldn't have done it."

"I am sure you could," he ducked and spun, flicking his lance at her thigh and she laughed as she dodged, leaping upwards. He brought his lance up, bracing, as she brought hers down on him, feeling his arms shake from the impact. "Impressive."

"Aww, thanks cutie."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto wished he could laugh as he saw Ignis blush slightly. Was she…flirting with him? Ignis was up to something, but what? She was really good; it would be neat to see her against Noct with his warping but that'd never happen now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Maybe she was taking a risk, but she didn't like what she was seeing lately and if anyone else was going to agree, it'd be the guy who'd spent almost two decades in Insomnia. He wasn't as unaffected by the Prince's fate as he was acting, she was sure of it. Her gaze flicked to the MT for a moment, she recognised him now his hair was growing out, she'd seen the blond in a photo with the Prince. Did that meant anyone could be put through the process? Then again, he didn't look all that Lucian, another plant?

How to convince Scientia she was safe to talk to without risking getting herself arrested? Not that she thought he could take her, he was good, very good sure, but not battle hardened. That gave her the advantage, plus her men were nearby as backup if needed.

She twisted, launching back into the air, spinning as she came down and he lunged back out of the impact zone, barely blocking her next strike and she leant in, grinning at him. "Not bad pretty boy," she purred, and he blinked, startled. "Don't tell me you feel nothing for the boy, it's impossible. Guess the question is, do you still care for the Prince, excuse me, King?"

She met green eyes and had to admit, he was the best she'd ever seen. Still, she was very good at reading people, she had to be. It was why she was so wary of their dear Chancellor. Scientia still had the fewest tells she had ever seen, that was what made the family so valuable she supposed.

"I'm willing to bet you love him and hate seeing what's been done to him, hate the part you have to play to remain in his life and keep blondie there safe. Am I close?"

"I have no idea what you are insinuating Commodore," he answered coldly.

"You want out but don't have transport. We leave in two days, less if I'm wrong about you. I was a mercenary before, it's time to go back to my roots."

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis disengaged, backing away. Was this a trap? A test of his loyalty? He didn't dare even glance at Prompto.

"This isn't a trap Scientia," she stood back, leaning on her lance, eyes serious as she shoved her helmet off. "This is both of us taking a risk to trust each other. I'm leaving the Empire; I've got nothing to lose breaking the Prince out. So are you in or not?"

"Why shouldn't I inform the base commander?" he asked, and she looked over at Prompto who remained unmoving.

"That's one of the Prince's friends, I recognise him from a newspaper photo. If you didn't care, you wouldn't keep him so close. Maybe others see it as payback or gloating, but you're not the kind. You'll never make it without help, especially if you plan to go after the Shield. Your choice but make it snappy." And then she was gone.

Ignis took a deep breath, releasing his lance. "Well, that was unexpected," he murmured, looking over at Prompto. "Prompto, do you think she's telling the truth?" Prompto had always been good at reading people.

"Yes Sir."

"Then I suppose we have work to do."

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Just finished facing Ardyn, again. Just before the throne room when you can look at all the artwork, they cheerful chat about Noct fulfilling the prophecy, like he isn't about to walk to his death. It sounds like they don't care out all that he has to die to do it. I guess after 10 years of darkness they want it over and maybe don't miss him all that much? But it really feels cold considering how close they were. _

**Chapter 8**

Ignis led Prompto into the shower, gently washing him, who knew when they'd next get the chance for a good hot shower after tomorrow? Even if the Commodore was on the up and up, and they made it across the sea, then what? Where could they go where they would be safe? Noctis and Gladio could be returned to the Marshal safely enough, they would do what they could to help their Prince. He was less sure about Prompto's safety with Lucian forces given his condition. Though, a Lucian spy had taken him so surely the Marshal knew of his heritage? He had been in charge of the blonds training so if he hadn't known before he must have learnt then, there must have been a record somewhere in the Citadel of his true heritage. Would the fact he had been controlled make them believe he was now an enemy? Ignis held no doubt over his own fate in Lucian hands, he would be tried for treason and executed.

They needed somewhere safe where no one would find them. They needed time for Noctis to learn and grow stronger, for Gladio to recover from the mines and hopefully for Prompto to regain control of his body, if that was possible. No, Prompto would recover, he had to believe it, though either way, he would never forgive himself.

He would have to complete his preparations tomorrow and then the next day, he would take 'Nox' out for fresh air…and not return.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna sat in the cafe, hiding, listening to the people around her speaking. Noctis had been declared dead in the Fall but she knew he hadn't been in the city. There had been no hint of a sighting of him since, no word, nothing, just that one message saying; "Finally going to see you after all these years". She had sent Umbra again, but he had returned without a new message, unable to find the Prince. Could he truly be dead? Gentiana had not said anything that day on the road. Surely if the Chosen King were dead, she would know.

Her uncertainty had led her to linger in Lestallum, unsure about waking Titan when she had no idea of Noctis' health or location. She doubted he would wake happily and did not wish the people to be harmed while waiting for Noctis to face the Archean.

The city was overflowing with refugees from Insomnia and it made it easier to hide from the Imperial forces. She had given in to the need for secrecy and traded her normal clothing for things that would blend in, taking her down to flow down her back, a hairstyle she never used. So far, it appeared to be working.

Perhaps she should return to Tenebrae but with everything so uncertain, she may be safer on the move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto walked down the hall, just another MT as far as anyone was concerned. The months in the facility meant the interest in him had dwindled until he was like any MT, just a piece of the furniture. For once, he was fine with that, it kept people from realising what he was doing. He had taken rations and other supplies from the quartermaster with no questions or suspicion and because Iggy had ordered him to, he'd been able to send them to the Armiger. He couldn't access it when he wanted, but he could if Iggy told him to. Thankfully, like any MT, he was now armed with a pistol holstered on his hip, so he didn't have to worry about trying to access his guns from the Armiger if it came to a fight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You wished to see me sir?" Ignis asked, keeping himself from showing any concern, despite his nervousness. What were the odds Besithia would summon him the day before they were going to escape? Had the Commodore betrayed them?

"I am pleased with "Nox's" condition. The memories have truly been destroyed and he has learnt quickly. He is to be transferred to Gralea in five days' time, you shall be going as well. The Emperor wishes to extend his thanks, personally. Be ready to depart by then."

"Of course sir, thank you," he saluted and left, heart pounding. How close had they come to being shipped to the heart of the empire…he knew that once they had arrived in Gralea there would have been no escape, not as a group.

He returned to his quarters, relieved to find Prompto had already returned, sitting at attention on his chair. "Did you get everything Prompto?"

"Yes sir," he answered immediately.

Ignis walked over and gently ran his fingers through short blond hair. "Relax Prompto," he ordered, and the stiffness left the blonds body. "Besithia called for me, the three of us are being sent to Gralea in five days. The Commodore's offer could not have come at a better time." He summoned Prompto's Chocobo and then moved away to get Prompto's meal pack and carefully fed it into the port before giving him water. "Come on, one last shower."

He got Prompto into the shower, smiling softly when he heard a barely audible sigh as he began massaging his scalp. The slightest noise of movement from Prompto without orders gave him hope that one day he would have his freedom back.

They lay in his bed together, Ignis wrapped around Prompto, his back to the door. "Go to sleep Prompto," he whispered, feeling him go limp. At least one of them should be well rested for the morning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aranea walked down the hall, nothing had changed so it was highly unlikely Scientia had turned them in. The ship was prepped and stocked to the brim with everything they could get away with taking, especially weapons and food. She spotted Scientia in the hall, the blond as ever at his shoulder, blue eyes creepily empty. "Commander," she greeted with a smirk.

"Commodore," he saluted.

"Up for another spar?" she asked.

"I am actually taking a patient out to get some fresh air this morning, perhaps afterward?" he suggested, and she nodded.

"Sure, same place as last time." She moved on; he didn't need to say who the patient was, it seemed he'd decided to trust her. She checked a few things in the base and then headed out to give the word to her men before heading for where they'd fought before to wait. At least Lucis would be warmer!

,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Good morning Nox," Ignis greeted and Noctis looked up, smiling as he saw Ignis and Prompto.

He still didn't know how he felt about Ignis and what he had done but if there was to be any chance of freedom then he had to trust him. Still, he smiled because Ignis was familiar and because if he was telling the truth then Noctis couldn't afford to let anyone know anything had changed. "Good morning Ignis."

"Feel up to a trip outside today? The weather is quite nice."

There was something in his tone that he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Sounds good," he agreed, standing up. He put his coat on and then his shoes, seeing Ignis wander over to the small desk he'd been given, neatening up the papers and books and…did he take some of them? Was this…it? Were they leaving now? He followed Ignis out of his room, Prompto at their backs, taking the now familiar route to the courtyard and then beyond. Once deep in the trees Ignis stopped.

"Strip," Ignis told him and he froze.

"What?"

"Prompto, strip."

"Yes sir," Prompto immediately began stripping his clothing off.

"Ignis?" Noctis looked between the two stripping men warily.

Ignis thrust his hand out and three packs appeared in a flash of blue light, magic? He dug through one and then held a pile of fabric out to Prompto. "Dress in these clothes," he ordered and then looked at Noctis even as he began pulling on new clothing from another pack. Once dressed he held the third out to Noctis. "I don't know if the clothing has any tracking or monitoring devices in it Noctis. These clothes are yours, from Lucis. I know they're clean. Please, there's no time to explain, we're on a tight schedule. Trust me," he pleaded and Noctis reached out for the bag.

Maybe he was insane to trust him with all the conflicting information, but what else could he do? He stripped out of the clothing he had been given in the building, shivering, even as Ignis pulled out clothing from the bag for him. It was very different to anything he could remember wearing, all black when he'd only worn white but…it fit him. All three of them were dressed in black, Ignis the most formally and warmest. Prompto had to be freezing with no sleeves but the Ignis pulled something else from the blue crystal light and gave it to the blond who put it on as ordered, the black short sleeved jacket obviously made for someone taller and much bulkier but at least it'd give him some warmth.

"We didn't pack for snow when leaving the Crown City, so we need to move quickly. There is a ship nearby that will take us to Gladio and then Lucis. Commodore Highwind and her men are leaving the Empire and have agreed to take us with them," Ignis explained as they began walking.

"How do you know we can trust her?"

"I don't…but we have little choice. Chief Besithia summoned me yesterday, we are to be sent to Gralea in four days, once there, there will be no chance of escape."

Okay, that explained the suddenness of their escape. When he stumbled in the snow he found a hand suddenly on his elbow, the movement jerky, and he looked at Prompto with wide eyes before looking at Ignis whose eyes had widened as well before a small smile appeared.

"Prompto?" Noctis asked but there was no response, not so much as a flicker of expression. "Did he…" he looked at Ignis again.

"He moved," Ignis agreed. "I didn't tell him to."

"Thanks," Noctis told the blank faced blond.

"We're almost there," Ignis assured him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aranea tightened her grip on her lance at the sound of approaching boots in the snow, relaxing when she saw Scientia, dressed in Lucian black, leading a familiar blond and….the Prince. "Let's get you aboard before any of you freeze," she called, seeing the hand the blond had on the Prince's arm, steadying him? "Any trouble?"

"None," Scientia answered as they followed her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto's hand remained on Noctis' elbow and while his face was blank, inside he was very happy. Despite not remembering him, Noct hadn't pulled away or been disgusted to be touched by him. He'd moved again! He'd seen Noct stumbled and had wanted to help him and his arm had moved. That was the second time it had happened, that had to be a good sign, didn't it?

He saw the ship come into sight and would have laughed if he could, it was red! Not the drab colours of the ones he'd seen coming and going from the facility but a dark red, matching the colours in her clothing. She definitely wasn't a normal Imperial.

"Here," she said, showing them a small room inside the ship. "It's cramped but we packed up as much as we could, severance pay of a sort," he could hear the smirk in her voice even if he couldn't see her face. She then left them alone in the room.

The room had two beds, bunks, so either they had to sleep in shifts or find a way to fit two people on each, especially once they had Gladio back. Noctis finally moved away from him, looking tired, and Iggy took his arm, guiding him down on the bottom bunk.

"Are you alright?" Iggy asked and Noct shrugged, the movement so much like his friend and not the stranger he had become without his memory. "I'm going to see what our eta to the mines is, get some rest Noctis." He then looked at Prompto.

"Prompto, stay with him, keep him safe," he ordered. A hand brushed his cheek and he wanted to lean into the touch. "Sit with him and if he asks questions, answer them." He pulled out Prompto's control unit. "There's an option for a secondary 'owner', I can add Noctis. Would Noctis being allowed to give you orders make you feel good?" he asked.

There was no hesitation at all in the answer. "Yes sir."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis watched from where he was sitting on the hard bunk as Ignis withdrew some sort of machine, listening as he talked to Prompto.

Then Ignis looked at him. "Do you agree to this Noctis? You won't be able to override orders I give to him, but if the we're separated it will make things easier. You can talk to him too; you just have to phrase your questions right for him to be able to answer."

He hesitated, the idea of ordering someone around…it was a lot of responsibility. But from Prompto's answer, it was something he wanted. "Okay," he agreed and Ignis did something with the machine, Prompto seeming to go more rigid for a second.

"Give it a try, tell him to do something, just use his name as well."

"Right…Prompto, sit next to me," he tried and to his shock Prompto walked across the small room and sat stiffly beside him. He glanced at Ignis before carefully taking Prompto's hand in his, slipping his fingers through still ones. "Is there any way to…well…" he indicated how rigid Prompto was.

"Prompto, relax," Ignis said and Noctis watched as Prompto's body posture became more natural. "Alright, I'll be back soon." With that, Ignis left them.

"I…I wish I could remember you," he whispered, other hand lifting to touch a freckled cheek. "There's just this empty hole in my mind and I know there should be stuff there but there's nothing. I want to remember who I really am, who you all are." He closed his eyes and then looked down, seeing the fingers in his twitch slightly. "I can't imagine being trapped like you are, having my memories wiped is kinder than what they did to you. I wish I could do something to help you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Listening to Noctis hurt, he wanted so badly to talk to him, to hug him, anything. He was shocked to feel his fingers twitch slightly where they were limp in Noctis' hold. A second movement so close to the first? Maybe he really was going to be able to move one day. He wanted to tell Noctis it was okay, that memory or not, he was still Noct.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lady Highwind," Ignis greeted as he stepped onto the bridge with her, seeing two men at the controls. Seeing as they were in the process of defecting it didn't feel right to use her rank.

"Scientia," she smirked at him and he nodded. "Boys settled in?"

"Noctis still tires easily."

"So he remembers now? she asked but he shook his head.

"I told him the truth a while ago. He knows who he was, he's seen photographic proof, but he remembers nothing of who he was before waking in the facility. Besithia used a drug to chemically destroy his memories of who he was but not his knowledge. Thankfully, it was done in few enough doses that it didn't damage his ability to create and store new memories. He was also completely paralysed by another drug which is why he is still a little weak."

"So the Royal magic thing?"

"He remembers some of the theory and has been learning more since they wanted him to use the Crystal."

"And the blond kid?"

"Prompto remembers everything," Ignis told her. "He just has no control of his body or the ability to do anything without orders. He can answer questions if asked. He has also managed a few small movements at time. It is my hope that eventually a way to free him fully can be found."

"How'd he end up like that anyway?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"I was given a wrist band with the Crownsguard emblem to give him and he never even thought twice about accepting it. Prompto was born in the MT program, a Lucian spy rescued him as a baby and took him to Insomnia."

"Where he grew up to be a friend of the Prince. What were the odds?"

"Indeed," Ignis sighed. "He has a barcode on his wrist, the band went over it, and once I activated it via my phone, it did this to him. I don't know how, surely if there was anything in him the Citadel doctors should have found it. Once we arrived they took him for surgery, the placed 'ports' in his body for him to be fed through and something to take care of 'waste'," he grimaced in disgust, yes, having to help him with the bathroom would have been humiliating and awkward but less dehumanising than what had been done to him. "They said he was too old for anything else, thankfully."

Highwind shook her head. "I've heard rumours of the MT program, of what's inside the armour. You're saying they use kids?" she asked, and he nodded. "Definitely passed time to leave," she muttered.

"We're coming up on the mine Lady A," one of the men called.

"You lot stay on board, we'll handle this," she told him and Ignis nodded.

"Tell Gladio the name Dallia and he should cooperate. It was the only attempt I could make to tell him that help may be coming, or that he would be the sacrifice to keep Noctis safe. He will know you are working with me."

"Gotcha."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aranea leant against the wall, arms crossed, looking bored as she waited. Finally, the door opened, and a dark haired young man was dragged in, in chains. Even after his time in the mines, he was impressive. She could tell he was losing weight though; the cuisine wasn't exactly the best in such places. She made a show of looking him over, the mine commander shifting nervously. "Prisoner number 4325745, Gladiolus Amicitia?" she asked him, one eyebrow rising, and the Lucian glared but nodded when prodded with a pole that sparked with electricity. "Good, paperwork's all in order, I'll get out of your hair." She flashed a smile at the commander who almost gulped. "Come on," she called and the MT's shoved him down the hall, following her. "I've got it from here guys, return to your posts."

She watched the MT's retreated and swung her lance. "Don't give me any trouble and I don't have to use this. Understand?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, I know Besithia wants you back in good condition. Though maybe that's his nurse, Dallia's wording, not his," she shrugged, seeing dark eyes widen slightly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio barely kept from reacting as she used the name Dallia. Was this…a rescue? Who was she? Or was this just another way to try and break him? Had he read too much into Scientia's words that day? Despite everything, part of him wanted Scientia…Ignis…to have been trying to tell him he was still on their side, that there was some plan to what was happening.

He followed her because he didn't really have any other choice. Making a run for it in chains wouldn't change things. He'd never make it in his current condition. If there was a chance….

They emerged outside and he grimaced in pain, blinking to try and adjust to actual daylight again. He saw a ship waiting, though it didn't look like the others he'd seen. It was red…like her clothes.

"Pick up the pace," she murmured, and he did his best to do so. They walked up the ramp and she hit a button, the ramp rising behind them. "We're on, go!" she barked into an intercom and he felt the engines start up. "Scientia! Got a present for you," she called as she led him through the ship.

A door opened and there was Ignis, looking little different to how he had that last day at Galdin Quay. "Gladio," he sounded relieved to see him. "Are you injured?" he asked and then shook his head, summoning a potion to shatter against Gladio's arm and he felt the relief of a multitude of small injuries healing.

"Strap in boys, they'll have realised you're gone by now, things could get a little bumpy from here out."

"Of course," Ignis agreed, motioning Gladio into the room.

Gladio stepped inside and froze at the sight of Noctis and Prompto sitting together on the bottom bunk, dressed in their normal clothing. If it wasn't for the shortness of Prompto's hair and blank face then he could almost believe it'd all been a dream. "Noct," he whispered in relief.

Dark blue eyes moved to meet his and he felt like he'd been kicked by a Garula…there was no recognition at all. "Are you…Gladio?" his Prince asked, uncertain. "I'm sorry, I…I don't remember you." There was nothing of the Prince he knew in his expression.

"Yeah…I'm Gladio," he swallowed hard and then jerked as Ignis approached, the younger male backing up a step, hands raised.

"I was just going to work on the chains," he said and Gladio hesitated. He glanced at Noct and Prompto again, seeing Noctis holding one of Prompto's hands in his. Other than being paler than normal, they both looked in alright health. "I won't hurt you Gladio. I know you must have a million questions and little reason to trust a word I say, but I swear, I will not harm you."

He was right, Gladio had no reason to trust him, except… whatever he had done, he had also gotten them out, with help apparently. He nodded and held out his bound hands, seeing the surprise on Ignis' face before he summoned some tools and went to work.

"Are you okay? Ignis said you were in a mine?" Noctis asked, watching curiously.

"Nothin' I couldn't handle." The kids had enough to think about without worrying about him. That potion had healed his injuries, a couple of good meals and he'd be fine. "Prompto?" he called but there was no reaction. "Blondie?"

"He can hear you," Noctis told him, squeezing Prompto's hand.

"What did they do to him?" Gladio demanded and then listened in shock and horror as Ignis quietly explained the truth of Prompto's origins and what had been done to the cheerful blond. He looked at Prompto's wrist, his bracelets and gloves still missing, showing the black band over his wrist. "Can't you just take it off?"

"It's fused to his wrist somehow. Perhaps Cid would have the skill to remove it, but I don't. I am loathe to take the drastic action of removing his wrist without knowing if that would change anything," Ignis explained as the first lock came undone.

Gladio could understand not wanting to remove a limb, Prompto was a shooter so technically he could get by without a hand, except he'd seen the kid shooting with a gun in each hand in training and on those hunts for Cindy. He waited quietly while the rest of the chains were removed, seeing how Ignis immediately moved out of his reach. It was tempting…but he would not act rashly, he would wait until he had the full story of what had happened. The ship jolted and Noctis gasped, shifting to get a grip on the side of the bunk, Ignis steading himself on the wall.

"What was that?" Noctis asked warily.

"It would appear we are being pursued," Ignis admitted, expression tight.

"How tough's this ship?" Gladio asked and Ignis shrugged slightly. Gladio moved to the bunk and knelt down, ready to keep the two on the bunk if needed. He looked up into dull, empty, blue eyes, searching for any sign of awareness or recognition.

"Prompto, do you recognise Gladio," Noctis asked softly even as he clung on.

"Yes sir," Prompto's voice was flat as when they'd come to his cell.

Gladio rested his hand on Prompto's arm. "Whatever it takes, we'll find a way to free you," he promised and then shifted to brace them both.

Noctis grabbed his shoulder, eyes wide with fear. He'd never seen him look scared like that and it hurt to see. Was it because he didn't know enough about what was happening…or had he simply been that good at hiding what he felt before?

"Easy Noct," he soothed. "Anyone wanting to hurt you has to get through me. I'm your Shield." He could feel the Armiger again, feel his weapons, he would defend his Prince with his life. Would he even be able to fight anymore? Was all his years of training gone?

"You can't stop them shooting us down," Noct whispered shakily.

"I'll go see what I can find out," Ignis offered, and Gladio looked back at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes before he left the room.

Gladio wished he could promise they wouldn't be shot down or anything, but he couldn't. What did he know about Imperial ships? And they still had to cross the ocean before they would find any sort of safety. Maybe they could hide in Accordo if they had to ditch early? He knew there was an old friend of the King and his Dad's there somewhere. They just had to make it that far.

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 9**

Ignis stepped onto the bridge, gripping the back of a chair as they shook from a near miss. "How bad is it?"

"Two drop ships, nothing larger yet. We're going to try and lose them in the mountains but…"

"They know we're heading for Lucis, it's the only option," Ignis grimaced. Did they have the ships to blockade everywhere? A ship did not need to stick to land like a train or car, they could take a more convoluted route, go up or down as needed. So theoretically, as long as they could lose the two on their tail, they could slip through somewhere.

"How good are you in the air with a gun?" Aranea asked, and he frowned in confusion. "Ship's armed but Biggs and Wedge are needed to fly and most of my guys can't hit the broadside of a barn."

"I can try…Prompto was the gunner of our group. Even with only a few months of Crownsguard training he's a better shot…which I suppose makes sense."

"Well one of you man the side gun."

Ignis nodded and bolted down the hall, opening the door to find Gladio kneeling in front of the boys, keeping them on the bunk.

Gladio looked over at him, unable to hide the wariness. "What's happening?" he demanded.

"We have two dropships on us. If we can lose them then we should be able to slip through somewhere." He looked at Prompto. "We need a gunner."

"What?" Gladio looked from him to the motionless Prompto. "Can he?"

"He can shoot a gun still with his old accuracy," Ignis staggered slightly at another near miss. "Unless you have a better idea?"

"Prompto?" Noctis asked softly and the blond head turned to face him. "Can you use the weapons on this ship?"

"Weapons specifications required for calculations," he answered.

"Come with me," Ignis told him and Prompto stood to obey.

"Ignis?" Noctis called, looking scared and Ignis managed a small smile for him.

"I'll look after him," he promised, leading Prompto away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto followed Iggy through the ship, mind spinning. He'd trained with hand guns mostly, he'd had one session with a rifle. Now for some reason he thought he could shoot something big enough to be on a ship? More things in his head from before he was taken to Insomnia?

They made it to the side where a gun rested, and he stared at it. He knew it, somehow he knew it.

"Can you use it Prompto?"

"Affirmative."

"There are two dropships back there, do your best without getting hurt," Ignis told him and he knew why he had stressed to not get hurt, MT's gave no thought to taking damage, and he could no longer try to protect himself unless told to.

He stepped up to the gun and activated it, taking aim.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sat on the bunk, terrified. What would happen if they were shot down? Could Prompto do what Ignis had asked him to? What if he got hurt.

"Hey, don't do that Noct. You need to think positive, okay?" a steady hand grasped his shoulder and Noctis looked up at Gladio, the man offering a small grin. "I'll keep you safe, whatever it takes."

"Because…I'm your Prince?"

"You're not just my Prince, you're my friend. We've known each other since we were kids. We'll get you and Prompto help, whatever it takes."

"Ignis…he said it was a drug, that it…destroyed the memories in my brain."

"Well that's what Imperial scientists told him, we'll get a second opinion from someone we can trust, okay?"

Noctis nodded, the idea of being able to one day remember something, anything…he didn't want to get his hopes up, but he really wanted that. The ship jolted but Gladio was there, holding him in place and Noctis leant into him. It felt strange to have a strong arm wrap around him, strange but…nice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched as Prompto calmly readied the gun, took aim, and opened fire. He didn't flinch from the return fire, thankfully most of his body was covered. Ignis summoned his lance, judging the distance between the ships, could MT's make that jump? They could not afford to be boarded.

The wind was cold and made hearing over the sound of the weapons firing difficult but the fact they drove with the top down on the Regalia made adjusting his vision to the wind a little easier. He'd seen the familiar vehicle in the hold and honestly had no clue how Lady Highwind had managed to retrieve it from the base where it had been stored since their retrieval.

He saw MT's preparing to jump and hurled his lance, impaling a row of them, sending them tumbling thousands of feet below, feeling his lance return to the Armiger. He called it again and threw until Prompto hit something vital and the dropship began to plummet. One down, one to go.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio tensed, looking up, as the door opened, but it was just Prompto and Ignis.

"We're clear for now," Ignis told them, guiding Prompto back to the bunk. He then knelt and opened a case, pulling out two packs of some sort.

Gladio watched in confusion as Ignis gently lifted Prompto's jacket…which was actually his, he didn't mind the kid wearing it though, obviously he'd needed the warmth. Then Prompto's shirt was lifted and he couldn't help the hiss of horror through clenched teeth as he saw the metal embedded in pale skin. Prompto had always been body shy but he'd seen the kid without his shirt and that was definitely new. "What?" he demanded and Ignis glanced up at him, shocking him with the emotions on his face.

"He's too old for conversion but…they placed ports into his digestive system and a unit for 'waste disposal'," he explained, anger obvious to anyone who knew him…Gladio had thought he knew him that well but now he questioned everything. "While it has cut down the embarrassment of having to help Prompto with certain personal needs, it was done as a further method of dehumanisation," he continued explained even as he gently emptied the pouches into Prompto's still form.

Gladio felt sick at the information. "Tell me they sedated him for that," he swallowed heavily, seeing Noctis blanch at his words, obviously not having considered that.

"I don't know," Ignis admitted. "Prompto, where you awake for the surgery?" he asked shakily.

"Yes Sir," the kid answered flatly, and they all heard the shaky breath Noct took.

Then Noctis was leaning in, wrapping his arms around the unmoving blond, hugging him. He whispered something and Prompto's body relaxed though he didn't return the hug.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He hugged Prompto even though he couldn't hug back, whispering apologies and permission to relax, feeling Prompto obey. It was his fault, they'd been taken because of him, because of a life he didn't remember.

He heard and felt Prompto's breathing hitch, his head laying against Noctis' shoulder. He tightened his grip a little, hand running up and down Prompto's back. It felt… right… like… he'd done it before? He didn't remember him, didn't remember ever doing this but somehow he knew he had. And then Noctis froze, ears straining, was that…?

"Nnnnnn…" it was almost just a drawn out breath but no…

"Prompto?" he whispered shakily. He'd tried to talk, hadn't he? There was no response but that was expected, every time he managed something, it was a one off.

"Noct?" Gladio asked, obviously realising something had happened.

"He…he tried to talk, I know he did, I heard it."

"What was it?" Ignis asked, reaching out to gently stroke Prompto's hair.

"I think my name," he answered. "Just a drawn out 'nnnnn' sound."

"That's more than he's managed yet. I'm pretty sure I heard a sigh once and his breathing has changed a few times, but he's never made a sound," Ignis explained. "Then again, you've always been the centre of his world, ever since you met."

"What?" he looked up at Ignis and then Gladio who nodded.

"You've been best friends since you were fifteen," Gladio told him, looking sad but also…wary. "Was he a plant?" he asked Ignis.

Oh…it would make sense, send an MT to befriend the enemy Prince.

"No," Ignis answered firmly. "Besithia himself admitted that Prompto was stolen by a Lucian spy as a baby. The Crown had to have known the truth about his origins, how they missed whatever enabled the armband to do this to him, I don't know. He was cleared for adoption and then to be near you, to join the Crownsguard. Prompto loves you Noctis, you were both very lonely before becoming friends."

Noctis gently pulled back enough to look into dull eyes, seeing a tear fall. He gently wiped it away, staring into the blank face, trying to force himself to remember something…anything. "I…I want so much to remember," he admitted. "You…it feels right, to hug you but there's just this hole."

"It feels right?" Gladio asked and Noctis nodded. "Then something's left in that messy head of yours."

"Years of muscle memory, instinct, the connection to the Crystal, all of that remains Noctis," Ignis agreed and he sounded…relieved? He'd rescued them so maybe he hadn't wanted his memory wiped? He'd said there'd been nothing he could do to stop it and maybe he would have if he could have.

"_Settle on in boys, we're over the sea now. Next stop Lucis,"_ the woman's voice came over the intercom and they all relaxed a little.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aranea released the intercom and relaxed back in the chair, relieved. Whoever had ended up taking on weapons had done a good job, though she suspected it wasn't Scientia since she was sure she'd seen his lance flying through the air. Step one through three were complete now, the next step was to actually make it to Lucis. Over the sea they were relatively safe but getting onto the continent would be tricky.

She should dump the four as soon as they arrived, the Empire wouldn't be too interested in her men but those four would be hunted down and recaptured, Scientia and Amicitia likely executed on the spot. How long would that take with the Prince and blond the way they were? What was the point in helping them escape if she did that. She sighed, they would have to find them somewhere safe to hide before splitting, work out a way to keep them supplied.

This whole leaving the Empire thing was turning out a lot more complicated than originally planned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis was surprised but pleased that something could feel familiar to Noctis, it gave him hope that maybe the drug was not as thorough as Besithia had claimed. Maybe there was a chance his memory could return in time, even partially. "You should sleep while you can," he told his Prince, reaching out to gently push too long hair back from his face, he was overdue a haircut. He disentangled the boys and urged Noctis to lie down.

Noctis lay down, exhausted from the trip through the snow and then the fear of being under fire. The sleepy Prince glanced at them all, still worried, one hand still gripping Prompto's.

"Prompto, would lying down with Noctis make you feel comfort?" he asked.

"Yes Sir," Prompto answered and Noctis blinked sleepily in confusion.

"Would you like that Noctis?" he asked and Noct nodded so Prompto was soon lying with him and Ignis explained how to get Prompto to sleep or wake as needed before motioning for Gladio to follow him from the room.

It would be better to begin speaking now so that he would have an idea of what he would need to do when they landed. Gladio hesitated but with a last look at the boys on the bunk he followed him. Ignis found an out of the way area where the scattered, tired, men onboard wouldn't overhear them, letting himself slide down the wall.

"You injured?" Gladio asked, looking him over, and for a second he could pretend the last months were nothing but a nightmare, until he glanced up and saw the distrust in Gladio's expression.

"No," he answered, rubbing at his stinging eyes. Gladio had every right to never trust him again so why did it hurt? He had betrayed them…then again, he'd never truly been on their side in the first place…had he? He didn't know anymore. "Sit Gladio, you must be more exhausted than I am, and we should talk now, while we have some time and privacy." He glanced down at his gloved hands, frustrated to see the slight tremors.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio had followed Ignis to the out of the way corner and been shocked by the way the younger male had just slid to the floor. He'd been involved in getting rid of those ships, had he been hurt? Ignis denied it though, rubbing at his eyes.

"Sit Gladio, you must be more exhausted than I am, and we should talk now, while we have some time and privacy."

He took a closer look as he sat out of reach, catching the way long fingers trembled slightly, the paleness of Ignis' face…he was exhausted and more vulnerable looking than Gladio had seen him since…since the Marilith aftermath. Question was, was it real or just another act? Tired green eyes met his and he wanted to scream at him, to shake him and demand answers and it must have shown on his face because Ignis actually flinched slightly.

"I am sorry, for my words to you at the cell. We were under surveillance and with my Uncle involved, there was no code I could give you that he wouldn't have recognised. Mentioning Lady Dallia and hoping you would understand was risky, but I managed to sell it to my Uncle as pouring salt on an old wound, gloating. And I didn't mean a word of what I said about Prompto, I knew he was aware, and I explained to him how I had to refer to him around others. If they had known…they would have taken him, and I already had to intervene to save him from two disgusting medical staff," he grimaced and Gladio got the feeling he didn't want to know what the two had been planning to do to the kid.

"Who are you?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. His Uncle was part of the Empire…Ignis had been wearing their uniform…and yet the Crown had trusted the Scientia family. What did he know about Ignis that was true?

,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was exhausted but too worried to sleep, pressing close to Prompto's relaxed body, wondering where Ignis and Gladio had gone. "I'm scared," he whispered, pressing his face against Prompto's chest, hiding from a world that was too confusing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He heard the whispered words and he wanted to scream. He'd never heard Noct sound like that before and all he wanted to do was comfort his best friend, to hug him and tell him they'd be okay. He felt it as tears slipped free of his eyes, staring uselessly at the wall, able to feel Noct shaking slightly as he pressed as close as he could. He wished he'd order him to hug him or something, but he knew Noctis would never order something like that.

He hated this! He wasn't a machine! He wasn't! He was Prompto Argentum, Crownsguard, Noct's best friend. This was his body and he was going to get it back even if he had to chew his own hand off.

He heard a soft gasp and then he realised his arm was around Noct's back, holding him closer.

"Prompto?" Noct's voice was shaky still and he wished he could look down and see him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He felt an arm press against his back, holding him close, and he gasped in surprise. "Prompto?" he tipped his head back to find he was still staring straight at the wall. He shifted, returning the hug, and once again it felt right and familiar.

"Nnnnnnnooo," it was barely audible, but it was definitely an attempt to speak.

Noctis shifted, meeting empty eyes, seeing the tears on Prompto's face. He used his free hand to gently wipe them away. "You can do it," he encouraged.

"Nnnnnooooocc…Nnnn…ooo," a little saliva dripped from parted lips and Noctis carefully cleaned it away, stroking his cheek.

"Don't hurt yourself Prompto, please." He didn't want to be the reason he was in pain, it felt wrong.

Prompto swallowed several times, his breathing shaky, and it was the most…human Noctis had seen him act. He felt the arm across his back tremble, and he tightened his own grip in response. "Nnnn…Nnooocct…" he took a breath, whole body trembling slightly. "Noct," he gasped out. "Noct," it was stronger this time, almost a normal volume and Noctis laughed in relief. It wasn't his full name but maybe a nickname? It made sense if they were such good friends.

"You did it!" he didn't understand why or how Prompto was able to fight the control so much when he was there, did being best friends really mean that much? He felt the hand at his back grip his shirt, Prompto's body still trembling. "It's okay, you need to relax Prompto, please don't hurt yourself."

He felt Prompto jerk slightly and then he was looking him in the eye…he was…Prompto was looking at him, not just vacantly staring dead ahead. He blinked slowly, sluggishly, but there was definitely something different…life, there was life in his eyes, faint but there. Prompto was focused on him at least partially and Noctis smiled at him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stared at Noctis, saw something in his expression as they stared at each other. He could feel his body trembling from the exertion of speaking, of refusing to give up and remain silent. Noctis had asked him not to hurt himself but hadn't ordered it so he'd kept trying even though it had hurt. He felt Noctis shift against him and then he was cradling his face in his hands and he wanted to lean into to the touch, but he couldn't. He was mentally exhausted, desperate to sleep except his body wouldn't let him.

"Your eyes…" Noct whispered. "They're focused, just a bit but…I can see you there for the first time," he explained.

Really? He'd seen his reflection in Iggy's bathroom, seen how dead and dull his eyes were. Maybe he really could do it, could take back control, if Noctis was really seeing a change in his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Who are you?"

Ignis took a deep breath. "Ignis Scientia. I was born in Tenebrae just like my file says but I was taken to Gralea when I was two. My Uncle was already in the Citadel as an Imperial Spy. House Scientia has served the Imperial Throne for generations." He tipped his head back against the wall, not wanting to see Gladio's reaction. "When he heard that the King wanted a companion for Noctis, he contacted the Capital and I was sent to join him in Insomnia."

"So you were never…" Gladio growled.

"I was proud to be serving the Empire in the heart of the enemy," he answered and then shook his head. "I was a naïve child raised to believe the Empire was just and right and… and not the mess of monsters and lies it really is."

Gladio snorted scornfully and Ignis looked at him. "Took you this long to see that huh?"

Okay, he deserved that. "I never thought that I would care for him…I should never have allowed myself to become so close to him, to any of you, but I couldn't stop it. And it never mattered, I was never asked for information, never asked to do anything to harm anyone. I was just…there. Until I was ordered to meet General Glauca. It was two days before Prompto gave his Oath. I was given a package which contained instructions and equipment and it was made clear that we had to be in Galdin the day of the signing."

"Glauca was in the city?" Gladio demanded and he nodded.

"Worse…he was almost always there, and no one knew. And no, I didn't know either. Drautos, General Glauca was Captain Titus Drautos. He never made it out of Insomnia though no one seems to know why. I…I considered disobeying, but I didn't know who Glauca was, except someone highly placed. I knew I'd never make it to the King or Marshal alive. So I followed orders." He paused and summoned a bottle of Ebony from the Armiger as well as a bottle of Gladio's preferred drink.

Gladio blinked as it was held out to him, hesitating, but then he took it. He cracked the seal and drank and Ignis winced as he realised that it had been hours since his rescue and he likely hadn't been given much food or water in the mines. He summoned a pre-packed meal and handed it over.

"Taken from the Officer's mess so it's clean," he assured him, taking a corner and eating it as proof. Hmmm…perhaps he should eat something as well. He summoned a second serving and began to eat.

"You could have told us on the road, done something," Gladio said as he finished eating.

"I nearly did, several times," he admitted softly. "There was nothing we could have done to stop the invasion and as soon as Insomnia fell our fates would be sealed. If we missed the rendezvous they would have hunted us down sooner or later. I would have been executed for treason and your fates sealed with no one there to try and intervene. I did not know the armband would affect Prompto the way it has…but I still gave it to him."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio listened because Ignis was explaining why he had betrayed them. It didn't make any sense to him but…he would listen. Ignis had gotten him out of the mine, gotten Noctis and Prompto from the base, and supposedly they were heading for Lucis. Those ships had genuinely been trying to shoot them down.

There was still the chance this was some kind of con, that Ignis was faking helping them, but why? They'd had them all, Noctis had thought he was a loyal Imperial subject, he'd been locked up to spend his life mining, Prompto was…well. Then again, he wouldn't put it passed them playing with them.

"You saying you did it…so you could protect us?" he asked incredulously and Ignis nodded, staring at the flooring.

"In good standing, I hoped that I could keep at least Prompto safe, I thought they had no reason to be all that interested in him. Figured that once they ran tests and the like, they'd lose interest in you too. And if I could stay close to Noct… I didn't know they were going to wipe his mind; I didn't know they could. I wanted to grab him and run then but he was totally paralysed and Prompto needed orders to do anything. Orders that could be overridden at that point. We wouldn't have made it down the hall. I had to wait until he could travel. We could have left a while ago except it would have meant leaving you behind. Without a ship, we never would have made it to the mines before they could intercept us."

Gladio stared at him and Ignis must have felt it, looking up at him. "I can't trust you."

"I know," he smiled tiredly. "But right now, you need me. Once Noctis is safe, then I suppose my fate is in your hands."

"And if I think you're a threat?" Gladio demanded.

"I know the punishment," Ignis answered quietly.

Gladio stared at him, would he really just let Gladio kill him? Or turn him over to whoever had survived? He doubted very much his Dad had but…Cor or Monica surely had. They would not go easy on Ignis once they knew what he had done.

"You should try to get some sleep before we arrive. I'm not sure what Lady Highwind plans to do yet either."

"Great," he grumbled but got up and returned to find Noctis and Prompto asleep, Noctis curled right into the blond who had one arm around him. He got into the top bunk and closed his eyes. Even if it was a trap, it wasn't likely to be sprung in the air, too dangerous. He'd seen Ignis access the Armiger….he smirked when he felt the familiar power, a knife appearing in his hand before he sent it back. He'd failed Noct but he would not fail him again.

_TBC.._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 10**

Ignis entered the room to find Noctis and Prompto curled together, asleep, and it was so much like things used to be that it hurt. Gladio was in the top bunk, possible asleep, possibly faking, but he was too tired to really care. He went to the other set of bunks and fell onto the bottom one, curling on his side to sleep, knowing there was a chance he wouldn't wake if Gladio decided to act.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio opened his eyes to see Ignis on the other bottom bunk, his back shockingly to the rest of the room. Was he that sure that Gladio wouldn't harm him? Or…did he not care? If what he had seen was real and not an act then Ignis was exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He'd spent months caring for an unresponsive Prompto and a gradually amnesiac, paralysed, Noctis all while coming to see the truth about the Empire.

It hurt, to think that the years of friendship had been nothing but a sham, that Ignis had just been waiting for orders but…he'd saved them, hadn't he? Gladio hated not knowing what to think or feel when it came to Ignis. He had trusted him, had trained with him, had cajoled Noctis into doing what he was meant to, had looked after him… it was hard reconciling the two versions of Ignis.

A whimper sounded from below and Gladio slid down from the bunk even as Ignis sat up groggily. They both looked to the bunk to see Noctis whimpering in his sleep, twitching. Gladio hesitated, Noctis had only just met him as far as his memory was concerned, he may not react well should he try and wake him. He glanced at Ignis who got up and approached the bunk, kneeling beside it while he stood back and watched.

"Noctis? It's alright, you're safe. Wake up now," he called softly, reaching out to gently caress Noctis' cheek. "You're worrying Gladio and me. Come on," he tapped at his cheek and Noctis whined, shifting away from the more annoying touch but slowly his eyes opened.

"Ignis?" Noctis mumbled, reaching up to rub at his eyes, looking young and adorable, and very unlike the young man he had been. He tightened his hold on the sleeping Prompto who didn't react at all. Could he not wake at all without being told? How did that work?

"Are you alright? You were whimpering in your sleep, a nightmare?" Ignis asked gently, stroking his cheek again and Gladio saw Noctis press into the touch.

For Noctis and Prompto's sake…he really did have to work with Ignis, no matter his personal feelings.

"Nightmare?" Noctis slowly let go of Prompto and sat up, looking around.

"A bad dream," Gladio offered in case it was the word giving him trouble.

Noctis frowned in confusion. "I was? I…I don't remember," he shook his head. He wiped at his cheek to reveal still damp tear tracks. "I was crying?"

"It's been a pretty emotional, crazy day," Gladio offered. A few tears and bad dreams when he couldn't remember how strange his life could be wasn't surprising.

"Sorry…did I wake you?" Noctis asked quietly, seeming ashamed.

Gladio moved closer, making sure his King saw him, reaching out to ruffle the messy black hair, seeing Noctis' eyes widen at the gesture. "There's no problem Noct, we're here no matter what you need, day or night, because we're friends," he told him.

"Gladio is right, we don't mind being woken at all, so long as you are alright," Ignis agreed. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

Noctis nodded hesitantly and lay back down, cuddling up to Prompto again, the blond limp in his arms.

"That's dangerous," Gladio muttered as they moved away.

"Prompto is completely defenceless when asleep but we can't keep him awake all the time," Ignis agreed. "Good night Gladio," he went back to the bunk he was using and Gladio watched him settle down before hauling himself back up on the top bunk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis lay still, curled with Prompto, listening to them with his eyes closed. He hadn't thought of that, but they were right, if Prompto had to be ordered awake then he was in danger. He had his back to the room, Noctis between the wall and Prompto, so anyone attacking would have to go through Prompto to get to him…had that been planned? Well no way, he could wake up. He tugged at Prompto's lax body, wriggling around, until their positions were reversed. He would protect Prompto since he couldn't protect himself when asleep. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Prompto's waist, closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

He didn't remember what he'd been dreaming, why it had made him cry. It didn't feel…bad though, more sad maybe? Was it possible…in his sleep he remembered something? Maybe…maybe the memories weren't permanently gone?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto woke immediately, hearing Noctis' voice in his ear.

Noct looked at him and smiled. "Morning," he whispered, and Prompto realised the fingers of one of his hands were laced together with Noctis'.

He focused hard and he felt his fingers twitch, Noctis' grip tightening in response. Could he do more? He'd spoken before he was put to sleep for the night or whatever time it was, it was impossible to tell in the bunk room. He took a few moments to mentally brace himself for the attempt, remembering the pain and how tiring it had been, he didn't want to exhaust himself again. But he was not a machine, he would beat what they had done to him, he would. "N…nn…" he swallowed hard. "Nnoct," he got out and Noctis was grinning at him.

"You did it again," his best friend praised.

Noctis was still his best friend, even if he didn't remember. He was still Noctis, just without the emotional guards and weight of Royalty. Even if he never remembered, Prompto wanted nothing more than to remain at his side. "Noct…sss….sssta…y…"

"Prompto?" Noctis asked in confusion.

"Blondie?" Gladio's voice called from above. "Did I hear?" he dropped down and leant over so Prompto could see him. "Did he just talk?"

"Yes, he managed my name last night too, but it exhausted him," Noctis explained softly, squeezing his fingers again.

"Good work," Gladio praised with a grin. "Knew you could do it."

It felt good to hear the confidence Gladio had in him, that he thought Prompto could beat the programming. He felt a bit bad that it was being around Noct, in trying to reassure him, that he'd managed it when he'd been with Ignis for months and had managed only such small things, despite the work Ignis had done with him to try and help.

"His eyes are kind of focused now, right, not just blank, I'm not seeing things?" Noctis asked and then had to move to let Gladio get close enough to look.

"Can you sit up?" Gladio asked him and Prompto tried, feeling a few muscles twitch, his fingers spasm in Noctis', but his body didn't move. "Okay, Noct?"

"Prompto, sit up," he said, moving his free hand behind Prompto's back as he obeyed, as if to steady or support him.

Gladio knelt down and reached out but then hesitated. "Can I touch you?" he asked, glancing at Noctis.

"Um…Prompto will it make you feel…upset if Gladio touches you?" it was obvious Noct didn't know quite how to ask but that was okay.

"No Sir," he answered as robotically as always.

"Okay," Gladio muttered, carefully taking his chin in hand and moving his head slowly. "Yeah, you're not seeing things Noct," he agreed and then his hand moved up to ruffle through his slowly growing hair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor read the report of an Imperial base in chaos, ships firing on one their own which was heading in the direction of Accordo or Lucis and he felt a spark of hope. Had the boys managed to escape? Were they even now trying to make it home? He sent orders to be on the lookout for the ship, to observe, and give aid if the Empire moved against it. Even if it wasn't them, if it was someone trying to escape or defect then they would help.

Now if only they could find the Oracle, but she had gone to ground well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis remained where he was, listening. To hear Prompto speak, no matter how broken, was amazing and proved he'd been right the whole time in thinking the blond was still in there. He was so proud of him for fighting even after months of being treated like nothing, except when in Ignis' rooms.

Did it hurt a little that it took being with Noctis for him to show any real improvement? Maybe a little but he knew that Prompto would have been struggling with the fact that his condition was due to Ignis' actions and while they had become closer in the last year, he had always been closest to Noctis.

He took a deep breath and sat up, seeing Prompto sitting up on the bunk, staring straight ahead…at him. He sat up and slipped his shoes and jacket back on before, the movement getting Gladio's attention, but he remained where he was, between Ignis and the boys. "Good morning," he greeted and Noctis looked up at him, smiling.

"Prompto spoke!" he told him in excitement.

"That's wonderful news," he smiled back at Noctis, before looking at Prompto who stared straight ahead. "I knew you could do it Prompto," he told him and Prompto's lips parted.

"…..I….Ig…."

Ignis stared at him in shock and then took a step towards him, seeing Gladio hesitate but then give him room and he forced himself to finish crossing the small room, kneeling down in front of Prompto. He saw Prompto's hand twitch towards him and swallowed but reached out to him, touching his hand and Prompto's fingers jerked more strongly so Ignis took his hand and smiled when Prompto managed pressure.

"I am so proud of you," he whispered. "You are so strong Prompto," he praised, and he saw it too, the lift in Prompto's eyes that had been missing ever since he'd activated the band, not fully back, not yet, but it was present.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio saw Ignis' shock when Prompto tried to say his name, listened as he gently praised the blond, took his hand only after the sign that Prompto wanted it. That was the Ignis he had thought he knew, the Ignis who cared about them, loved Noctis fiercely, his last line of defence when all else failed. Maybe…maybe that Ignis wasn't a total lie?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn was surprised to hear that young Ignis had turned traitor, again. The dear boy really did need to pick a side and stick with it. a glance showed the Emperor was beyond angry that his prize had been stollen…and that the idiots had attempted to shoot the Commodores ship down, potentially killing all aboard.

It appeared things may be getting interesting again. Still, without his memories, the Chosen King was useless to them. Unless…did Lunafreya have the Ring? That could be problematic. She had yet to attempt to wake the Astrals but with Noctis' fate unknown, that was smart of her. He doubted Ravus was looking all that hard for her, knowing the Emperor wanted her dead.

The Emperor made his orders clear; no one was to interfere with that ship while the Prince may be aboard. They could reacquire the group once they were safely in on the ground in Lucis, the wouldn't be all that hard to find with an amnesiac Prince and human looking MT unit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared out the window at the sea far below, he'd seen pictures of it before but seeing it himself was incredible. So much water! "Have I ever seen the sea before?" he asked softly, and a hand moved to rest on his shoulder.

"At Galdin Quay," Ignis answered. "The day all of this began. You spent time fishing and enjoyed it a lot."

"Ignis?" he leant back against the taller male, seeking the comfort of touch, and Ignis didn't pull away.

"Yes Noct?"

"Please don't leave," he pleaded, hearing Ignis take a shaky breath, then an arm gently wrapped around his waist in a partial hug.

"I will never willingly leave, unless you order it," he promised. "I do not know what will happen in the future, but I will do whatever I have to, to keep you all safe."

"I'll never tell you to leave," Noctis denied.

"You may, if your memory returns…"

"No!" he turned to face Ignis, looking up into sad green eyes, ignoring Gladio who was on the other side of the large space with Prompto. "You saved us; you didn't have to. You could have lived a comfortable life and forgotten all about us but instead you gave up everything to save us."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis knew Noctis believed what he was saying; and it was true for this Noctis, but if he ever remembered, understood fully just how Ignis had betrayed him, then his saving him wouldn't matter all that much.

He knew Gladio was watching him closely, watching his every move when near Noctis or Prompto, but he understood why. He wondered if Gladio would ever trust him again, especially to be alone with either younger male. It was strange, how easy to think of them as 'boys' and yet in a way, they were. Noctis without his memories had a childlike, innocent, quality to him, despite still having the skills of an adult.

"Iggy…" Noctis murmured and Ignis stiffened, staring down at him with wide eyes.

"What…what did you call me?" he asked and Noctis frowned.

"I…sorry? It just seemed to fit… I won't use it again."

"No!" Ignis' voice being raised definitely got Gladio's attention again. "You…you used to call me Iggy."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did," Gladio agreed as he moved closer.

"It just…"

"Felt right?" Gladio asked and Noctis nodded. "See, told you before, there's something left, just follow that feeling when it hits."

"Gladio is right," Ignis smiled at Noctis, no matter how much the idea of him remembering scared him.

He was sure Noctis would hate him and he would have every right to. Ignis had no place anywhere, except to help them find safety and to recover who they had been. He was a traitor twice over now, he had betrayed Lucis, betrayed the Prince he had given his Oath to, and now he had betrayed the Empire he had been raised to serve.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio stood with Prompto across the room from Ignis and Noctis, the Prince staring down at the passing sea in awe. They were talking, too softly for him to hear, but he kept an eye on them. He was starting to think that Ignis wouldn't do anything but better safe than sorry. Seeing Noctis lean back into Ignis so naturally, Ignis immediately moving an arm around his waist…Noctis was so different now and Ignis had been the one constant in his life, it wasn't surprising Noct would seek assurance from him.

He forced himself to turn his attention to Prompto who stood beside him, staring right at his chest, unable to look up to make eye contact. He was working with the kid, trying to help him gain more constant control of his hands and arms since so far all of his voluntary motions had been to hold on, to touch. He held Prompto's hands in his, squeezing on and off, trying to get him to react.

Noct's voice raised in denial had him turning, feeling Prompto's fingers finally twitch in his, in reaction to Noctis' voice? Noctis had turned in Ignis' hold, was staring up at him, expression utterly serious even as he spoke to the older male. It wasn't anger or fear thankfully, just utter surety of what he was saying so he turned his attention back to Prom.

"That's it blondie," he praised the movement he'd felt.

He took one hand away to gently tip Prompto's head up, making eye contact. He could see the vague awareness in his eyes, but it came and went, the more he was managing to move or even try to speak, the more present he seemed to be. Although he was apparently aware the whole time, even if he didn't appear to be.

"Try again," he urged, taking his hand back now that Prompto was looking at him. He squeezed but there was no response.

"No!" Ignis' raised voice got his attention and he turned to find Ignis staring at Noctis with wide eyes, Prompto again reacting to a raised voice, fingers tightening around Gladio's almost painfully.

Gladio gently disentangled them, offering the kid a small smile. "Just going to check on them," he murmured before moving away.

""You…you used to call me Iggy," Ignis was telling Noctis and Gladio blinked, had Noctis used the nickname?

"I did?" Noctis sounded confused but also hopeful and Gladio could understand why. If there was a chance his memory could return…

"Yeah, you did," Gladio agreed as he moved even closer. Specs had been Noct's name for Ignis when they were younger, but he'd picked up Iggy too from Prompto.

"It just…" Noctis trailed off.

"Felt right?" Gladio asked and Noctis nodded. "See, told you before, there's something left, just follow that feeling when it hits."

"Gladio is right," Ignis smiled at Noctis, but the smile was a little strained, almost sad. He knew that if Ignis was being honest now, then while he wanted Noctis to remember, he also had to fear it.

'_Attention everyone, we're approaching the Lucian coast now so man the weapons. Everyone else strap in. Empire's probably waiting for us,'_ a voice called over the intercom.

Ignis moved to the wall and flipped down some seat that had harnesses attached, handy, and a lot safer than Gladio holding them to a bunk.

"Come on, let's get strapped in," he rested his hand on Noctis' shoulder, happy when he didn't flinch or tense at his touch. Noctis had gone pale and he knew he had to be scared after the fight to get away. He guided Noct to one of the seats and showed him how to use the harness, while Ignis got Prompto secured as well. They all heard the way Prompto's breathing picked up.

"Easy Prompto, these aren't MT restraints," he heard Ignis reassuring him, a glance showing him gently stroking the short hair. "They're seats for human officers to secure themselves in during turbulence."

Gladio waited for Ignis to sit and strap himself in before doing so as well. They watched as soldiers moved about, readying the weapons, recovered enough that Prompto wasn't going to have to be the one shooting at attackers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aranea stood, eyes watching the sky and screens for any sign of Imperial ships. There'd been plenty of time for those in Lucis to receive word of their defection and taking of the Emperor's prize. She was expecting a wall of ships around the continent….yet the skies appeared clear. A trap?

"Lady A?"

She nodded. "We can't exactly turn back," she murmured. They were ready for a fight, but would it be enough?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat in the seat, feeling Noctis holding tight to his hand, Ignis' hand resting gently on his other arm. He was terrified – that they'd be shot down, about being back in Lucis, that he'd be taken away from the group, that people would know what he was and hate him, that Noct would remember and hate him too…

"Prom," Noctis whispered, he heard him shifting and then his head was on his shoulder, Noctis practically cuddling his arm.

Why? Why was he so affectionate? Just because he'd been told they were friends? Because he felt sorry for what he had become? Or….or did some part of him recognise Prompto and want to comfort him?

"Nnnnoct," he mumbled, hating it wasn't clearer but Noctis squeezed his arm, obviously having heard and understood his name.

"We're gonna be okay," Noctis whispered, voice trembling despite his optimistic words.

Prompto forced his hand to move, clutching weakly at Noctis in return, wanting the restraints gone so he could see him. To his shock, he felt the ship land, the engines powering down. They hadn't been attacked.

"That is rather strange," Ignis commented and he heard him undoing his harness.

'_We've landed! No sign of pursuit at the moment but keep at the ready people!'_

Ignis was suddenly in his field of view, undoing the restraints. "Let's see where we are and what's happening," he smiled gently, stroking his cheek and Prompto managed to press into the touch, making Ignis' smile widen.

"We're in Lucis?" he heard Noct asked nervously.

"From the sounds of it," Gladio's voice came.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis looked over his shoulder at the sound of boots on metal to see Lady Highwind approaching, frowning. He patted Prompto's hand and then stood to speak to her. "There was no blockade?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Skies were clear. We're tucked out of sight from a casual flyover and the rough terrain will keep out the ground troops. We came up from the south of the continent, so we're close to the volcano. Not the most hospitable spot but it's a good hiding place till we work out what's next."

Ignis nodded, it was a good area to hide the ship in, although without any places where they could hide Noctis long term. They had the Regalia, but it was too distinctive, the Empire would know what it looked like and any remaining Guard or Glaive would as well. They needed somewhere safe where they could continue working with Noctis and Prompto.

"We'll stay here the night and see if anything's changed in the morning, try to get you closer to somewhere you can settle in. Any idea where you might find safety?"

"I was thinking of around the Rydielle Ley area from the maps I've studied. Close enough to Lestallum and the Slough, even Meldacio, that the area is well covered by hunters but remote enough we should be able to remain hidden."

"Alright, we'll see what we can do about getting you closer or at least less recognisable transport. Might as well settle in for the night."

She left to see to her people and Ignis returned to the others to explain what was happening.

,,,,,,,,,,

Cor answered his phone, listening to the young hunter reporting seeing a strangely coloured Imperial ship near Ravatogh. The same one that had fled Niflheim? He would not let himself hope the Prince was aboard until he had something more to go on.

_TBC…_


End file.
